Chronicles of Admiral Demon
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Welcome to the vast world of Continents, Isles, Peninsulas, islands, and lots of water, Demon sets out on the water with his fleet to realize his dream. Follow Demon as he conquers his enemies, plunders and ransacks the merchant ships, this story is for Mature audience, viewer discretion is advised, sexual content, blood, gore, etc...
1. Sneak peek!

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Multiple Cross Overs in a Giant Fictional World!

Sneak Peak!

**Hello all! This story hit me in a dream, it's been bothering me all week and now I have to write it, so here it goes. The Story takes place in a Fictional world with your favorite characters from multiple games, starring our lovable Admiral Demon Shepard, who is becoming a pirate King of the high seas. Though he is now a pirate, he is far from disorganized, he and his crew are: ex-soldiers, mercenaries, technicians, engineers, Veterans, etc. The Technology is Steam Punk/WW1/WW2 Tech. I hope this becomes very popular to my viewers and followers. This story will include many of the Mass effect Species.**

**Characters: (So Far…)**

**(Crew of Demon's Fleet)**

**Demon – Yes our favorite Demon is back as the protagonist. Demon commands the Ravager along with several other ships, terrorizing merchants and nations alike, his fleet grows by the day…. But what is his plan with a growing army?**

**Nick – Part of the fleet Nick used to be a privateer for many nations, though he stopped after a government refused to pay him. Soon after Nick crippled the government and fled the government's isles. Nick now finds employment on Demon's fleet.**

**Mikoto – (For those who don't know who she is… she is a Character from Rune Factory Tides of Destiny.) Mikoto left her home in the Eastern Empire due to family problems, for days she was on her small boat trying to find a new life in the West. Her boat however wasn't made for the harsh conditions of the Ocean and was left stranded starving for three days. Demon's ship found Mikoto and saved her life from certain death. Now Mikoto serves aboard Demon's flag ship. (The two share a fling on many occasions, yet a relationship blooms between the two.)**

**Ali – (One of our Favorite Quarian OC'S are back in action.) Ali was rescued by Demon on a simple merchant raid, but this merchant ship was hauling slaves in the galley, Demon did the only sensible thing and freed them from bondage and offered them a job on his ship. Ali take's several roles on Demon's flag ship, from cleaning, cooking, and inventory check. Ali and Demon do connect on several occasions, she has even came to terms of the women on board who also take liking to the admiral.**

**Liara – Liara is an Archeologist on board Demon's flag ship who gambled her very career on a promise for adventure and treasure, with a rumor of dig sites along the way. Liara's presence on the fleet raises many questions due to being daughter to Matriarch Benezia.**

**Tali – Tali is the Fleet's Flagship Chief Engineer, she is so important that she could keep the whole fleet running by herself. Tali has been with Demon and his chaotic adventures ever since he decided to become a Pirate King. Tali is pursuing a relationship with Admiral Demon, though the few nights she had with Demon, just makes her more eager to pursue it.**

**Garrus – Garrus is the best Sharpshooter on the fleet, he's spends days in the crow's nest as well as calibrating the Ravager's cannons, making sure the ships weapons are ready for action. On a personal note Garrus was saved by the admiral in a firefight with the Batarians, since then Garrus pledged his undying loyalty and friendship to Admiral Demon.**

**Kasumi – A thief from the Eastern Empire, wanted for her criminal activity, Kasumi took refuge with Demon and his fleet, she provides Demon with an amount of skills as well as the grand treasure locations for his growing fleet. **

**Fenris – Once a runaway elf slave, Fenris is his own master now, he saw Demon's fleet an opportunity to start a new life, away from the one he used to. Fenris is part of the boarding party, he is given the honor to execute any slavers that have prisoners in their holds. **

**Isabella – Once a Captain of her own ship, she accidently rammed her small boat into the Ravager, seeking opportunity and as well as becoming a potential queen of Demon's fleet, she pledged her 'loyalty' to the Admiral for a promise of great adventure and riches.**

**Alistair – A secret noble bastard, who sought personal exile instead of stress at the courts, Alistair is seeking his own story, for his own life… But can he outrun his past, or will it come back to haunt him?**

**Zaeed – An old Mercenary, and founder of the Blue Sun Mercenary group, Zaeed finds himself on board on the Ravager for his retirement, he enjoys the killing and looting of enemy ships. Though his real motives are unclear at the moment.**

**Mordin – The Flag Ships doctor, Mordin is entrusted with the entire crews health problems and Research and Development programs. Mordin is excited for his position, and offers to go on to the raiding parties.**

**James – the Heavy Weapons and explosives expert aboard the fleet, James is a veteran from the heartland navy and left its navy when hearing Rear Admiral Demon was betrayed by its New King. James has been loyal and open with Demon, James however is unaware of Demon's plans for his growing fleet. **

**Joker – The Helmsmen of the Ravager, Joker has pulled the Ravager out of a Raging Typhon while engaging in a heavy fire fight. He along with Demon seems to overreact when the ship gets a few scratches on its hull though.**

**Lu Lingqi- Daughter of the 'God of War' Demon saved her from a shipwreck with a Tropical Continent Navy. Lingqi has taken a liking to Demon and to his tactics, though she endlessly searches the high seas to one day find her father. She proved herself by taking out a Merchant Cruiser, adding it to Demon's Navy. Rumors suggest that there may be chemistry between Demon and herself.**

**Urz – A prized varren won by Demon in a exchange on the barter market, the pup was starving in it's cage, demon bought the Varren and added him to the Ravager, Urz now takes refuge in the Admirals Cabin. Urz sometimes is brought along on the boarding parties.**

**Karin – Doctor Karin Chakwas is Admiral Demon's personal physician and ships doctor, both Mordin and Karin keep the Ravager healthy and alive with their talent.**

**More to come…. :D too many good characters that your heads will explode, you'll have to read to find out!**

**Characters not aboard Demon's fleet.**

**Sparatus – introducing "Ah yes 'Reapers'" I mean Sparatus, he as of right now is the Turian's hierarchy leader. He has several run ins with Admiral Demon, all of them humiliating defeats and multiple sunken vessels, he vows one day to have Demon's head.**

**Aria – Aria is a Pirate queen and owner of the Omega Isles, she is both powerful and influential, she tends to keep out of politics and develops an easy to remember policies for potential upstarts. "Don't Fuck with Aria"**

**Sovereign – Yes a Reaper which lives in the bottom of the sea, which is now a heaping piece of scrap metal. Demon's fleet quickly dispatched it, but sadly Nick's vessel the 'Ice Breaker' was destroyed in the assault, Nick survived the assault and fled aboard Demon's flag ship, but not before prying off a souvenir from the now dead Reaper.**

**Collector General – A filthy scavenger who believes that the world is it's tool box, he and his collectors are to be approached with caution if not shot on sight.**

**The Arch Demon – Yes the Blighted Arch Dragon is back in this world with a vengeance, Darkspawn ships are nonnegotiable. If any are spotted they are to be destroyed on sight. If you manage to get your hands on one of their ships, it's rumored to have treasure aboard, or weaponry, but the risks outweigh the rewards.**

**Liquid Snake – Aboard his private fleet, Liquid is terrorizing several continents and extorting them for money, he holds several nuclear weapons, and is not afraid to launch them. Demon has no known run ins with Liquid, therefor no quarrels.**

**Masked Man – (He is another Rune factory Tides of Destiny character, though he is the Main Antagonist from the game, he no longer possess the wind dragon priestess body and now has his own. His motives in the story are unclear, but he seems obsessed with many dig sites around the world.) Demon ran into him once, though it was nothing more than a simple exchange.**

**Saren – An ex Turian special forces, he now resides among a Dreadnaught named the 'Prosecutor' he wanders the vast Ocean for power, though he has other motives for it.**

**Admiral Hackett – Admiral of the Southern Fifth , He patrols his seas with pride and a sense of duty, though all run ins with Demon have been a sort of a friendly visit, Demon refused to raid in southern waters, as he considers Hackett a close friend.**

**Kane – Leader of Nod, he is believed to be a prophet by his followers, the Nod keeps to themselves many fear his growing army on the Isles.**

**Rael Zorah and the Migrant Fleet – The Quarians live aboard 50,000 ships on the ocean, they dream of one day recapturing their continent from their very creations the Geth, who threw them off of their homeland, Rael plays as the fleets leading admiral, and is very protective of his daughter Tali, who went running off with Demon aboard the Ravager. Though Rael despises Demon for allowing his daughter to come aboard his fleet, leaving the responsibilities of the Migrant fleet, he couldn't bear to break his daughter's heart by firing upon his vessels.**

**Leviathan – (No intel…..)**

**Geth moving island- A super structure surrounded by thousands of warships, this moving island goes down and the Geth drop dead, any contact the Geth come in, are always hostile.**

**Queen Myrah – Queen of the Locust, she despises all of humanity, therefore making herself an enemy against the entire Human race, Demon has yet to run in to the locust.**

**Prophet of Truth – Another sworn enemy to Humanity, he commands the Covenant which commands many species against humanity. Humanity could've wiped out the Covenant in a single attack if they weren't at war with each other, now the Covenant has become a super power in this world.**

**Grave Mind – an infectious leader of the Flood, which resides in No man's land. It hungers for more organics but is unwilling to leave the island.**

**Yuan Shao – A powerful Noble seeking fame, glory, and above all else title in this world. He commands a large marine force and is island hopping conquering all in his way. Though his Navy is large, it's pathetically ill equipped to take on another fleet.**

**This is it so far, I don't want to spoil anymore…. Now I must write!**


	2. Prologue

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Prologue

**Two years after 'Day of Treachery' **

_**I bet your wondering what the Hell is day of Treachery? Well it's a holiday I made up for the greatest betrayal that has been dealt at hand in this world. The day when that brat New King of the Heartland Nation promised my fleet supplies to fight back the Eastern Empire's advance, well the supplies never came because they were never sent…. By the time the enemy realized this they raided my fleet. All until my Flagship the Ravager was barely left standing, my crew dead…. If I was going to die that day at least I'd bring a few of them with me, I operated the entire Ravager main guns and fired upon the vessels, but the bastards kept coming, from gun boats and frigates, to cruisers and battle ships. That day they called my ship the Ghost Ship, like something out of a story you tell children to scare them. They claimed that my flag ship the Ravager, was possessed of a thousand angry spirts who came back to wreak vengeance on an unjust battle…. Maybe they were right, I don't remember much, only that everything just went white, the anger that surged through my body, the only thing that kept me going was sheer will that day. **_

_**As the Eastern Fleet fled, I turned the ship around and set course for dry-dock on the capital Alchera, little did I know that day the King fully expected me to die that day, my ship before it came insight of the fleet was approached by a rubber raft, Lt. James Vega on board the small boat, to warn me about a plot by the King, the fleet had orders to sink the Ravager. Lt. James Vega told Demon he left the Heartland Military to join as a part of my crew, as well as some sympathizers: a helmsman Joker, Karin Chakwas a medical professional, two engineers (Gabriela, Kenneth), fourteen marines, twenty seven sailors, and one cook. As soon as they boarded the Ravager, we got the hell out of Heartland territories. The Ravager was wounded, and I couldn't command a floating pile debris, she needed to get repaired. Now before this incident about a year ago I saved a Quarian engineer from a slaver raid, by the name of Tali' Zorah Nar Rayya, she promised me, that if I ever need her help she would come to my aid…. So I did, she sounded so excited, she organized a date to meet up when the patrol fleet was changing shifts, even with my ship a mess, she seemed in awe of its design…. So I made her chief engineer. This was to be the start of our adventure. Two years ago, was hell but we survived.**_

Demon shot up from his King Sized double bed from a nightmare long ago, the shock was still wearing off, as the sweat traveled down his forehead.

_**Got to keep it together….**_

Demon hopped out of bed and began to put on his normal attire. Demon stepped over Urz who was sleeping on the mat by the bed.

_**Sleep tight Urz.**_

Demon approached the steel door unsealing the hatch, as he pulled the door wide open, his eyes were invaded by the harsh rays of the morning sun. Demon was approached by none other than Mikoto who held the sheath of her blade to her left.

"Good morning Demon, you don't look so well, are you alright?"

Demon chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, drinking till you drop will do that to you… uh how are you this morning?"

Mikoto looked behind her at the Ravager's deck then at the ships following the Ravager.

"I- I uh couldn't sleep last night so I patrolled the deck of the Ravager…. Seventy-Two times…"

_**Jesus she looks unfazed by the lack of sleep.**_

Demon put both of his palm of his hands on both sides of her face.

"Well you look no worse for wear… do you need to get some sleep?"

Mikoto gently lowered Demon's hands down from her face to above her chest while giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"No, though I wouldn't say no to some coffee."

_**I bet…**_

"Want to accompany me to the cafeteria?"

Mikoto only nodded, before giving off a small yawn. The two made their way down the stairs Demon holding on to the rail, vaguely remembering an incident when Urz came charging down the stairs and making Demon tumble down the stairs. The two approached the mess hall only seeing Gardener, making a pot of Oat Meal, Skipper Nick, while he was playing poker with James and Kasumi. Before Mikoto and Demon could start up the coffee machine Nick made a loud victory shout as he began pulling in his winning. James throws his hands up in the air, stating how much he lost, while Kasumi's head just smacked the table.

"Shit Nick, I was sure I'd win that time."

Nick was chuckling as he was putting the gold in a leather sack.

"Well next time put down the cards, if you weren't prepared to lose that much James."

Mikoto leaned in to whisper something to Demon.

"How does he keep winning?"

Demon made a quiet laugh before leaning in to Mikoto.

"Don't let Nick fool you he's horrible at poker, he keeps cards under sleeves."

"Did he ever try that with you?" Question Mikoto.

Demon with a straight face, void of all emotion after that question just stared at her.

"How did you think I found out?"

**One Year Ago….**

**5:59 P.M./Mess Hall**

**Nick was winning all the earnings on the table, Demon thought he had a flush in his hand but Nick had a better hand.**

_**AGAIN!**_

**Nick was quickly taking the different types of treasure putting in his pack, but before he got the last piece of silver, a handful of cards fell out of his sleeves.**

_**What the….**_

**Nick's eyes widened as he saw the mistake he just made. Demon's eyes just turned in to a murderers glare.**

"**You Son of a Bitch!"**

**Demon grabbed Nick by the collar punching him on the table. Nick head butted Demon before he tried making a run for it, but Demon just slammed Nick's head on the table and began to strangle him.**

"**I'LL TEACH YOU TO CHEAT AT CARDS WITH ME!"**

**Out of the Midst of this chaos in comes Garrus preparing to get some grub. Garrus just look at the event unfold.**

"**What the-"**

**Nick with desperate eyes look at Garrus.**

"**Garrus, quick shoot him, he's gone insane!"**

**Present time.**

_**Yeah good times….**_

Mikoto after hearing that story, tried to hide her laugh by covering her mouth. Demon left Mikoto by the coffee pot, and began to navigate his way to the Cook, Gardner.

"Hey Gardner."

Gardner gave a salute to the Admiral, before Demon said at ease.

"What can I get for you Admiral?"

_**Bacon, Bacon, Bacon, Bacon…**_

"Got any Bacon?" 

Gardner rubbed the back of his neck, while shaking his head.

"Sorry Admiral, all we have left is packages of oatmeal, and potatoes."

_**Damn well we're nowhere near civilization, might as well hit a heartland merchant ship.**_

"No worries Gardner, I'll get you some real ingredients shortly."

Gardner just nodded as he got back to cooking the oatmeal. Demon grabbed a quick cup of coffee before he made his way to the bridge. Demon entered the bridge seeing Joker and Presley hard at work.

"Pressley any ships near our waters?"

Pressley handed Demon the reports of several sightings of merchant vessels.

_**Excellent there is one near us.**_

"Joker continue East I want to get to the Merchant Ship…. ' The Cheswaltz' Jesus Christ… before it gets near a harbor."

Joker smiled as he leaned in his seat.

"You got it Admiral."

As the Ravager picked up speed on its destination the six other ships behind were signaled to follow the Ravager in. Demon picked up the radio and tuned in on his ship only.

"Attention this is your Admiral speaking, I know it's been a while since I used this for talking, but better late than never… We've spotted a heartland merchant ship making way for one of the governments capitals, well I don't think that greedy little brat needs all that supplies, so it's our job to relieve him of it, boarding party meet me in the briefing room."

Demon was awaiting the crew members, the first one to enter was Lingqi.

"Demon"

_**Ah one of my favorite crew members.**_

"Lingqi, that was fast…"

Lingqi looked at the map, seeing the information and the battleplan.

"are there any defenses on board?"

Demon shook his head while circling the clear sheet over the map with a marker.

"only one, so I want to minimize any ship batteries firing on the vessel, I don't want to damage the goods or the ship if it's in good condition. You, Nick, Fenris, as well as twenty Marines will board the vessel and take out anyone who fires at our ship. After all hostiles are dead, scout the ship for cargo, then I'll send a retrieval team to take everything that is not bolted down to the ground, after that we'll inspect the ship, if it's sear worthy, we'll refit it and make it guard the 'Retriever'."

Lingqi stepped by Demon pointing at the circle on the map.

"There's no escort, are they trying to get their people killed?"

Demon looked at the reports in his hand then at the map.

"Yeah that seemed a little off to me…. So we should complete the objective quickly then."

**25 Minutes Later…**

Demon on the bridge took out his binoculars seeing the approaching objective.

_**There it is…. Just like the reports say, no escort…..**_

Demon set down the binoculars on the table as he approached Pressley.

" Pressley have the fleet encircle the merchant ship as the Ravager boards it."

Pressley began issuing commands through the radio. As soon as the fleet began to break off formation, the merchant ship fires its main battery canon on the rear deck of the ship. The Ravager's MG guns begin to suppress the ships fire so the Ravager can safely board with the Cheswaltz. Lingqi jumped on first swinging her cross pike taking out fourteen crewmen of the enemy ship. Nick jumps in firing different assortments of handguns taking out the advancing infantry. Fenris swung his broadsword taking out a dozen sailors armed with rifles. Lingqi tossed her crossed pike into a group of the merchant hired guns. A mercenary thought she exposed herself from throwing her weapon away, the mercenary charged at her with his bayonet on his rifle. Lingqi directed the rifle's bayonet into the deck, with the mercenary stunned of what just happened, Lingqi drew a Colt 1911 from her holster strapped on her right leg. Lingqi quickly raised the handgun to the Merc's chest and discharged the weapon. The Marines entered the fray boarding the ship quickly while clearing the deck. Nick grabbed the last merc by his neck, pulling him in while wrapping his arm around it, with one quick twist, a sickening pop could be heard from the merc's now broken neck. Demon got on board checking the scenario which just ended in the boarding party's favor.

Fenris made his way to the lower deck to clear out any more mercs. Nick took the twenty marines and headed to the bridge of the ship, to check for any more resistance. Lingqi approached Demon handing him a small pouch with a captain stamp on it.

"Thank you Lingqi…. Lingqi you're hurt!"

Lingqi just looked at the cut on her hip, from the bayonet.

"It's fine Demon, it's just a scratch I've had far worst."

_**Yeah she was in pretty bad shape when I found her on that burning ship…. Had to carry her off the ship myself, I know I shouldn't have to worry about her when bullets are being shot at her, but maybe… maybe I do overreact of the scratches... But still.**_

"Please just report to the infirmary, Lingqi… for me"

Lingqi froze for a second, before replying.

"I- okay Demon, you win." Relented Lingqi with a sigh.

Fenris came up the deck with two metal drum barrels. Demon approached hoping he bared good news.

"Fenris, what did you find."

Fenris set down the barrels one at a time, as he was about to inform Demon what he found.

"What you expect on a merchant ship, food, weapons, armor, small caches of treasure… and this."

Demon's eyes widened as Fenris popped the barrel's lid, inside the drum was very dangerous material **Arruvian Spice.**

_**Shit this stuff is used for a lot of things, explosives, chemical warfare, black market drugs… this makes napalm look like tinker toys. Bastard King Alfred now what would you need with all this spice?**_

Demon operated the hand radio by the technician, ordering the salvage team to remove everything off the ship. Tali was sent down in to the cargo bay of the ship to check the status of the ship, as she spotted one of the ventilation shafts sealed, she began to pry it open, but not before Nick appeared right behind her scaring her.

"Boo!"

Tali dropped the crow bar holding her chest as it made her heart jump.

"Keelah, don't do that Nick!"

Tali picked up the crow bar putting back on the hatch.

"Sorry Tali… so what are you doing?"

Tali was making a couple of grunts, from the stuck hatch.

"Can you help me with this hatch?"

Nick made a shrug getting behind her, bending the crowbar, Tali was not joking the Ventilation shaft was sealed shut. A pressurized hiss could be heard from the opening, the latch fell off sending Nick and Tali to the ground. Out of the Ventilation shaft came pouring a vast amount of silver.

Two Minutes Later…

Demon along with a large portion of the Ravager crew approached the large pile of silver, some of the crew members got an idea to retrieve the silver cache. James however held them back.

"Whoa! Back the hell up!"

Demon crouched down observing the silver. He noticed each piece had a symbol on them what it looked like a Hydra symbol. Demon dropped the silver in to the pile.

_**This is Cartel currency, their dealing with the Heartland Nation, and we just attacked a trade ship Fuck!**_

**Well what did you think? **

**Rate and Review for more!**

**PM me for any private questions about the series.**


	3. Chapter 1: Anything but Civil

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 1: Anything but Civil….

Cartel currency, shows the buyers whose money belongs to whom, part of the vast underworld on surface and of sea, Hydra was one of the top contenders in this realm. Though the ship was heartland nation it is now known that the Heartland Nation and the Cartel Hydra was making deals with each other, this could get very complicated in future raids.

Demon in a fit of rage threw the silver piece back in the pile.

_**Fucking Great, Alf's got a buddy; we can't take on the Hydra. We have to leave Heartland waters, it's not safe anymore. Well at least we got a ship out of the deal.**_

Demon shot a sharp look at Tali.

"Tali, Kenneth, Gabby, get this pile of silver down to the smelting chambers, I want this 'money' melted down to silver bars."

The three Engineers bagged up the currency and began to haul it off to the Ravager. The next several hours the Chestwaltz, was renamed the "Judgment" and refitted with MG's, Flak, and a retrofitted Howitzer. Demon retreated to the Admiral's cabin on the Ravager on the table was filled with assortment of food and drink, the scenery made Demon smile.

_**Ali you beautiful Angel, thank you for setting the table.**_

Demon sat at the Admiral's chair, seconds later in came, Lingqi, Nick, Fenris, James, Garrus, Mikoto, Kasumi, Liara, Tali, and Mordin. Ali sat herself down in one of the chairs, as the others took their seats as well.

Demon poured Red wine in his jewel encrusted goblet, soon after he stood with his glass.

"A toast to the Crew of the Ravager, long may they live and prosper."

The crew raised their glasses as well, before clanking it and taking a swig. Before the crew could dig in to their feast, James wanted to know what was next.

"Yo loco, where to next?"

_**That's a great question…. Now that we have to lay low in the heartland territories, we could head eastward in the tropical continents.**_

"Tropical territories probably."

Hearing that Lingqi gave Demon a look.

"Demon those waters are filled with unknowns, we don't know who we'll run in to, and the last run with a faction in the waters I had, was the first time we met"

_**But the Tropical regions have resources and treasure…. However the fleet is running low on fuel we'll stop in one of the Hellenic territories region, Athens, to refuel and resupply… then the tropical region.**_

Demon circled Athens on the plastic covering over the strategic map.

"Well first things first, we'll resupply and refuel at Athens, then the Tropical region."

Hearing this Nick spoke up at the decision.

"Athens? Why not Sparta?"

Demon put down the marker, while looking at Nick.

"The Fleet is already running on fumes as it is, besides Sparta are Isolationists, they don't like people poking their noses in to their business."

Lingqi stood silent, as the rest of the crew pondered on the decision of the course to the Tropical Region.

One Hour Later….

Demon's fleet docks at Athens port, for a strange reason there was no port authority, and no patrol vessels, Demon along with the ground team disembarked to find supplies and refueling.

Lingqi was observing the area, the sky was raining ash, clouds thick coat of black smoke, buildings boarded up, sand bags in alley ways, something was going on. Before Demon could pass one of the Athenian Shrines, a loud thundering smack hit the building a mile away, causing the ground team to jump back from the artillery fire.

_**What the Fuck?!**_

On the market square, the crew saw several dozen Athenian soldiers in Kevlar, gasmasks, and M1 Garand's all equipped with bayonets.

A soldier stood out among the moving soldiers, one wore a red beret. Demon assumed that was an officer. As the officer saw the ground team he ordered shouted at the crew.

"HALT!"

_**Shit…**_

The crew was about to ready their weapons, but Demon signaled them to keep them lowered, as more soldiers poured out of the market district, accompanied by Blue Sun Mercenary Corps. Seeing the mercenaries here, Zaeed put two and two together.

"Admiral, it seems the Athenian government, is in a middle of a God damn Civil War, Government's hiring contractors."

_**If the Athenian Government is embroiled in a Civil War, we can't resupply here DAMN IT!**_

"What might we have here, Rebels?" Asked the Athenian Captain.

_**Uh Oh…**_

"No, I'm Admiral Demon of the Ravager, my fleet had to make a stop here to Refuel and Resupply, however we now see that was a mistake, due to your internal affairs."

The Athenian Captain gave Demon a look, he spit out his cigarette, then stomping on the bud.

"Lieutenant, search them for Rebel insignia's."

By the Captain's order the Lieutenant checked the crew for Rebel insignia's after he found no such thing, Demon and his fleet was force to flee from Athens.

Demon sat in his room writing in his journal.

_Admiral's log #312_

_October 29__th__ 1999- 9:49 PM_

_Our arrival in Athens was anything but productive, we were hoping to refuel in Athens but, a Civil War flushed that down the toilet…. My Fleet was forced to leave Athens, empty handed…. I don't know if, we'll be able to make it to Sparta…. In future Notes I must inform Tali, that I strongly recommend, a Nuclear fuel source that the Prussian's are so damn invested in…._

Demon closed his journal, while setting his pen back in the cup holder. Demon rubbed his eyes with his Left thumb and index finger. Ali brought in a Silver platter with the Admiral's dinner, she then proceeded to position herself on his lap.

_**Mmm, Ali, you prepared a meal fit for a King…**_

"Time to eat Admiral, you need to save your strength for tomorrow."

Demon turned his chair around facing the window.

"I don't know if the fleet has enough fuel, I hope we make it."

Ali placed both her hands on both sides of Demon's face, before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Shh…. Don't have negative thoughts right now, it ruins the moment."

Demon gave Ali a confused look, while cocking his head.

"Moment?"

Ali gave Demon a devious smile before pulling the strings on her night gown, revealing her nude body to the Admiral.

_**Ah… That moment….**_

Ali and Demon kissed passionately, before eating his dinner.

**Okay that's it for this Chapter, sorry for the delay, projects for school needed to be done, so sorry if it took so long.**

**Rate and Review! Got any Characters you want to see, PM me.**


	4. Chapter 2: Sparta

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Demon and Ali were in bed under the covers, the two slept like there was no care in the world. For both Ali and Demon they never wanted the relaxing hours to end, however their relaxation was cut short from the Ravager being shook from the docks of Sparta.

_**Shit…. We made it, well time to disembark; we needed those supplies and fuel two days ago.**_

Demon quietly got out of bed trying not to disturb Ali, from her slumber.

_**She looks so peaceful… when I found her on that slaver ship…. The marks on her body, she was so frail and fragile, the pain she went through, and I'm not surprised that if she has nightmares from her servitude, which is why I execute any slaver I find that has prisoners in the hold.**_

Demon put on his Urban Military Fatigues, and marched right out to the deck of the Ravager. On the deck Demon saw Lingqi leaning on the rail overseeing the city of Sparta which buildings were placed on elevations. Demon was about to approach Lingqi, but Lingqi who continued to look at the city knew he was coming.

"Good morning Demon…. Sparta, a city of perfected warriors and lives of sheer might… my father would love to visit here… I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

Demon leaned on the rail next to Lingqi, turning his head facing him.

"You know the plan of going to the Tropical Continents?"

"Yeah?" Replied Lingqi

"Well maybe if we go back to where I found you we can look near the South Eastern Kingdoms."

Lingqi stepped away from the railing turning towards the Admiral.

"Demon, I appreciate the willingness to help, but the Tropical Continent is controlled by many Warlords, especially that Vile man Cao-"

Lingqi was interrupted by a Spartan Vessel on approach, which was signaled by the siren. These Spartan Vessels began to tug the fleet, from requests from Demon's signal from the Ravager. Lingqi turned to Demon with a face of disappointment.

"…. Demon we'll talk later…"

Lingqi walked down to the mess hall leaving Demon alone to watch his ships including the Ravager being pulled to port. In the briefing room of the Ravager the ground team entered the room one by one. Demon was putting the mission details in the grey folder.

"Alright listen up every one, the fleet is now out of time, we're out of fuel and food, our only option is to get the supplies here, Fenris… Ali since Sparta still has slavery in their culture, you won't be coming on this mission. Lingqi, Nick, James, Mikoto, Tali, and Garrus you will be accompanying me on this mission."

The ground team left the Ravager and headed towards the docks, but before the crew could enter the city, the group was approached by four heavily armored guards wearing black clad armor, armed with techno pikes and a black shield with a red emblem of Sparta.

"Are you the Admiral of this fleet?"

Demon quickly replied not wanting to mince words.

"Yes, are you the port authorities?"

The Guard hit the pole of his pike on the ground while shaking his head.

"You may enter, but be warned that non-humans are generally looked down upon do to the Covenant raids."

_**Maybe I should've left Tali and Garrus back on the Ravager.**_

Sparta was lively this time of hour, both Demon and Lingqi noticed how militaristic Sparta was.

"Demon, Sparta was just like my Father's city in Ding Tao, we held out against attacks for days on end."

Garrus made snide after hearing how militirastic Human settlements are.

"You know Turians have a naturally Militaristic culture, and why aren't you at Ding Tao instead of with Demon?"

Lingqi stopped hearing that last part, leaving the ground team to face Lingqi .

"…. The Locust happened, they intervened while our city was under sieged by Cao Cao, they came out of the ground from within our walls and attacked both sides….. I got separated from the main unit as we tried to evacuate Ding Tao, I managed to get to my cruiser but.. Cao Cao had the idea that he might capture me and force my Father to surrender his authority to him…. That day I met you Demon."

Demon knew Lingqi didn't like to talk about it, but she never told anyone else but Demon this, Demon with a sorrowful expression, gave Garrus a hateful glare. James just shook his head giving a glare at Garrus as well.

"Nice going Scars…"

Garrus was getting mixed expressions directed at him.

"What…. Okay how was I supposed to know that, she never told anyone?!"

Lingqi just stormed ahead, feeling embarrassed as her faced flushed with red. Demon quickly caught up to Lingqi, as she turned a corner.

"Lingqi wait!"

Demon turned Lingqi around, small tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Damn it, I thought I can control my emotions, I shouldn't be acting like this, warriors don't cry…."

Demon saw that Lingqi was trying to control how she was speaking between breaths.

"Hey… it's okay you're Human."

Lingqi lowered his hands to hers.

"Please, don't coddle me…. I have to be like my Father, like Zhang Liao, like you—"

Lingqi covered her mouth seeing she just blabbed out an aspiration, Demon's left eyebrow arched a bit from hearing that from her.

"I mean! ….. It was nothing pay no attention to that!"

Demon put a smile on his face leaning against the alley way.

"Wait a second are you blushing?"

Lingqi's eyes widen hearing that, her cheeks turned completely red.

"Gah! What am I saying?!"

Lingqi pushed Demon away but managed to lose her balance leaning up to him, chest to chest. Lingqi was dead quiet seeing what she caused, Demon placed both of his hands on her shoulders, while Lingqi just leaned up to Demon's height closing her eyes. However her first romantic moment was halted by James calling them from back in the market place.

"Loco? Cross? Where are you two?"

Lingqi pulled herself away from Demon, a million scenarios were playing in her head, but right now she just wanted to forget why she came back here.

_What was I thinking! ….. Wh-What was I thinking?_

Demon and Lingqi came to regroup with the crew, Tali was looking at the Ship ware at the market, Mikoto who was studying her surroundings, Nick who was by Tali in case some xenophobic gets the idea of hurting Tali, James who had a good expression on his face, knowing both the Admiral and Lingqi are back and safe, and Garrus who was rubbing the back of his neck, trying to formulate an apology.

Garrus approached the two.

"Lingqi… I- well I'm sorry I—"

Garrus was about to continue to apologies but was cut off when Lingqi formed a fist, preparing to hit him, however she stopped right in front of his face and withdrawals her fist.

"apology accepted Garrus."

If Turian's could sweat now, Garrus would be standing in a puddle of it.

Demon smiled seeing Lingqi calmed down, he was about to approach Tali, seeing what she was looking at, but was cut off when he heard a rally taking place, big signs with bold lettering.

**DEATH TO THE COVENANT!**

**SPARTA STANDS ALONE!**

**THE SUN RISES HERE!**

**REMEMBER THERMOPYLAE! **

**XERXES WAS JUST THE BEGINNING!**

**MASSACARE AT GOATS PASSING! **

_**Shit They're really at it…**_

Liara explained to Demon before they were on approach, that Sparta was divided, politically. The Late King Altora, was succeeded by his young son Achilles, and now the Governor is gaining massive support after the Sparta was attacked by the Covenant, if the scorch marks on the buildings wasn't obvious enough. The crew avoided the crowd since they stood out and continued to the outer markets.

**I'M BACK SUCKERS! NAH I'M JUST KIDDING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**RATE AND REVIE FOR MORE!**


	5. Chapter 3:Warriors and Politicians

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 3: Warriors and Politicians…

_Okay so as the ground team including me, just wanted to stay out of Spartan politics, though the city is divided, Nick believes the Spartan government is about to cave in and fight itself, so the best thing we can do is refuel, resupply and get the Fuck out of dodge, before this becomes FUBAR! _

Demon looked down at the clipboard checking the supplies that is top priority.

_**Ship Fuel **____** - Top Priority – That was to close, Tali nearly chewed my ear out, when she told me the engines nearly combusted…. N.T.S. burn list after use! P.S. Go Nuclear! **_

_**Food Stores **____** - Top Priority/ Personal Pantry items included! Ali wanted the food by Thanksgiving, I mean the pilgrims of the Southern Alliance had nothing on Ali's cooking!**_

_**Ammunition **____** - Fleet Priority/We were running low on the essentials for the Ravager, Flak, MG, and Shells from the main gun…. I don't want the Ravager or my fleet to be toothless in a fight.**_

_**Sea Charts **____** - Optional/ We should look in to new charts… updated charts that is, since our raid route in Heartland territories are no longer an option, we're hunting in foreign waters now…. Also it would be a good thing to know what the Eastern Empires are up to, in case I run in to a patrolling fleet and they get an idea for Round 2. **_

_**Agriculture Items **____**- Tali and Ali both agree that getting some agriculture on the Retriever could help us in case were out for days in the ocean with no food…. But that is simply untrue, we fish, I mean who doesn't like fish? …. –Lemon Tree/Orange Tree/Tangerine Tree/Lime Tree/Grapefruit Tree/Gutter berries…. Hehehe.**_

_**More Cargo trucks **____**- M923A2 Military Cargo trucks, when the Fleet hits dry ground it's time to load up, we need the cargo on land to get back to the fleet incase enemy reinforcements arrive. More trucks we have the less trips we have to double back.**_

_**Weapons **____**- Standard issue we have is not what they used to be as Guns are always changing… our versions stick between the Great War and the After War… M1 Garand's and Tommy guns are good but we need more varieties four our fleet.**_

_**Explosives (Vega Priority)**____**- Getting through and retrieving supplies from bases are an essential, James has requested the following -**____** TNT, C4, CLAYMORE, Grenades, Sensor Explosives, and some sort of freezing explosive, forgot its name…..**_

_**Tank Tracks **____** - One of our M60 Patton tanks tracks well…. Had an accident on the beach :(, Tali still gets irritated from the amount of bodies were stuck in the tracks on that Eclipse raid…. **_

_**Cargo Lifting Chains **____**- Priority! / RUST! The Retriever has Rust on its crane Chain! UNACCEPTABLE! Replace it, the Retriever, Repairs, picks up the supplies and provides mortar support, the Retriever next to the Ravager must be up at prime condition to survive in our Job.**_

_**Sun Tan Lotion **____**- Shore leave Priority/ If we're visiting the Tropical Territories and it's Isles, this is a must have, I want a tan that says, that guy must be living well, I don't want skin that matches my powers!... Plus me administrating the Sun Tan Lotion on a few certain female crew members :)….**_

_**Live Stock **____**- Questionable Priority/ The Fleet hasn't decided, the amount of feed and or grass we'd have to buy for the livestock…. Bacon…. Fried Chicken…. **_

_**Heater **____**- Hmmm….. to have certain female crewmembers walking around in lighter clothes is tempting…. Again NTS burn this list after use!**_

_**Better Forge System **____**- (Mikoto Priority) Mikoto is having trouble up keeping her sword maintenance with the tools we have in the forge, I'll need to get the tools she requires.**_

_**Engineering Tools **____**- (Tali Priority) Tali's tools are wearing out, she needs the tools to keep the Engine room maintained, so I'm bumping this up to Priority.**_

_**Kitchen Requirements **____**- (Ali Priority) Ali is my personal cook, she requires better knives, a new stove, a new oven, a new egg beater, and a Mixer. Gardner also has been asking for better kitchen supplies so, I'll ask Ali to give him, her previous tools.**_

_**Training Equipment **____**- (Lu Lingqi Priority) Lingqi spends hours a day when not busy on missions in the training room aboard the Ravager, I'll need to get more Equipment for her usage.**_

Demon put the list attached to the clipboard back in to his pack while browsing the goods on the outer market. The Fleet wasn't being refueled as they browse the markets wares. Mikoto approached Demon with a box full of her personal supplies she bought.

"Demon, I was wondering if you can help me with this?"

Mikoto loaded her box in one of the Cargo trucks.

"Mikoto I could've bought that for you, you know that right?"

Mikoto began to feel nervous for a second, before regaining her composure.

"I- No, it's alright, I appreciate the thought though."

_Letting a Woman buy her stuff with her own money? Hell no that's a direct castration right there! Time to buy her a Gift!_

Demon grabbed Mikoto by the arm and dragged her back to the market.

"Come on I'm buying you a present!"

Mikoto began to drag her feet as Demon tugged her to the market place.

"What? No, Demon it's alright, I'm fine I don't need a gift!"

Demon stopped at the Jewelry section, letting Mikoto look at the selection of items.

"Alright so what do you want?"

Mikoto was hesitating of choosing one of the jewelry from the stand, she picked up a small silver pendant, showing it to Demon. Demon grabbed the pendant observing its value, smiling.

"Awww…. That's not expensive enough, (throws it in the trash) here about this one?"

Demon held out a Platinum Pendant with a Diamond star. Mikoto eyes glowed from observing the fine jewelry.

"Demon, Th-this is too expensive…"

Demon put the Pendant around her neck, while paying the Merchant for the pendant and the one her just threw away. Mikoto gave Demon a kiss on the cheek for the gift.

"Thank you Demon."

Demon and Mikoto made their way back to the rest of the group. Tali was already loading up her supplies in her crates after paying the merchant her pay. Demon right eye just twitched.

_FUCK!_

Ten Minutes Later…. Plus $5000, in gold later….

The Cargo trucks were loading up on the Retrievers ramp, plus the new addition of Cargo trucks were being loaded up as well. Demon was worried about staying in Sparta longer than he had to. Since the Fleet was under maintenance and being refueled, the fleet would have to stay in Sparta for a day.

"So I purchased a room at the Hotel by the port, might as well see the sights of the city while the ship is refueled and repaired."

Lingqi shrugged stating she had no problem with the decision, Nick was rather excited of spending the night in Sparta, while the rest was either unsure or neutral on the decision.

SIX HOURS LATER….

It was evening in Sparta, the bulk of the crew was already in bed, Demon's room was even quiet, no partying, just the Admiral and Mikoto snuggling in their sleep. Mikoto stirred in her sleep when she heard an echo of what sounded like an off explosion.

"What was that?"

Demon grumbled putting his arms around Mikoto trying to bring her back to bed.

"It's probably nothing…."

The echo was louder this time it sounded like from the outer markets. Demon shot up knowing that sound all too well, artillery.

**Sparta is under siege but from what? The fleet is repaired and refueled, should Demon and the crew make a break to the Ravager, or should they 'involve' themselves in the affairs of Sparta. First to Review gets to decide. **


	6. Chapter 4: Siege of Sparta

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Demon and Mikoto quickly hopped out of bed, feeling another wave of artillery fire. Demon quickly put on his military boots, then making a mad dash for his Scoped Thompson. Mikoto quickly put on her wooden sandals, then proceeded to make a dash towards Demon who was near the window trying to scope out the scenario. Outside was chaos unfolding Demon couldn't see the enemy from his point of view from the window, because of the smoke rising.

_Shit…. Got to regroup with the fleet…. No that would be foolish, the docks are somewhat away from here, even if we made a break for it, I doubt the fleet would be able to get out of the ports without being fired on, and from whomever the fuck is sieging Sparta._

Before Demon could open the window to get a better look, an Silver armored Elite breaks through the window armed with two plasma rifles.

"DEMON!" The Elite Spat.

Demon laughed while grabbing the Elites head and tossing him over to his shoulder on to the bed frame.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

The Elite fired a barrage at the two, but was immediately halted by the Red biotic shield, which Demon conjured. Demon took his rifle spraying it in to the Elite, his purple blood spraying across the bed. Demon quickly reloaded, but was unaware of the Red Elite with an energy sword coming out of camouflage, Mikoto was quick enough as she strikes past the Elite slicing his abdomen, then kicked his back leg. Mikoto had her sword at the neck of the Elite, his eyes peered on her, not moving a single inch.

"I have defeated you, surrender and I will show you—"

Mikoto didn't have the chance to finish her statement, Demon discharged his revolver in to the Elite's skull, splattering both grey matter and blood on the carpet floor. Mikoto just turned to Demon with fire in her eyes.

"Demon! He was beaten there was no need for an execution!"

Demon just reloaded his Revolver, while spinning the cylinder.

"Well now he's really beaten, I don't like to leave potential threats from mercy… especially to the Covenant."

Mikoto just swung the blood off her blade before sheathing it.

"We'll talk about this later Demon…"

Their door busted open with the crew on the other side covered in different assortment of blood from the Covenant forces.

"Admiral, things are totally fubar here, we need to get the fuck out of here!" Announced Vega

Demon noticed that Lingqi wasn't in the group.

"Wait where's Lingqi—"

Demon was cut off by Three brutes and a hunter being tossed through the wall, with Lingqi charging through the hole with her crossed pike. Lingqi rushes towards the others, to form a plan of action.

"Demon you're alive!"

Garrus loaded his Springfield rifle, while looking out the window. Demon's first priority was to get to the defenders and hopefully repel the Covenant, if worst comes to worst, they'd leg it back to the docks and make a break for the tropical continents.

"First things first, let's get the hell out of this building, then we'll make for the Spartan Palace, their King will probably need our help, if we can't repel the forces…. Then we'll cut our losses and make a break for the fleet."

The Crew made their way to the exit of the building trying to not waste any time. Out by the entrance of the building a group of grunts and elites immediately ducked for cover and began to suppress the entrance to the building cutting off Demon.

"Damn it, now they're just pissing me off, JAMES!"

James helped Demon move a Car towards the elites, while the crew provided fire support as they moved along with it. Demon throw a biotic throw at the barrels in front of the Elites behind cover, the barrels hit a spark under a light post causing it to electrocute the ground where the elites were.

A group of Spartan soldiers could be seen going up a zigzagged stair case to the palace, the crew immediately made their way up the stairs hoping to avoid any unnecessary conflict. A Brute Chieftain on the stairs swung his power hammer at a group of Spartan soldiers sending them flying down the hill. A Spartan bashed his shield in to the brute with somewhat of an a effect, but he quickly recovered by backhanding the Spartan of the hill. The Brute charged in a berserk frenzy at the crew, Demon got behind Lingqi with a determined plan.

"Lingqi, I'm going to toss you behind him get ready."

Lingqi nodded as Demon tossed her thirty feet off the ground and in to the air. Demon charged at the brute with full force as Lingqi landed while dividing her cross pike in to two charging at the rear of the brute.

Demon forced the brute back in to one of the blades of Lingqi, the brute pulled the blade out of his back whacking Lingqi up the stairs causing the pavement to crack, while Lingqi quickly recovered Demon grabbed both of the Brute's arms with his arms keeping it in place. Lingqi jumped in the air with the other half of her pike piercing the brute's chest . As the Brute stood there stunned, Lingqi took out her colt and discharged the weapon ten times. The Brute collapsed on the ground, Demon approached Lingqi giving her a high five, while both of them shook the burn from the smack they caused.

"Great take down Lingqi! "

Lingqi smiled has she took the blade out of the Brute's corpse, then locking it together.

The Crew finally made their way into the palace, Demon took notice of their King in Black clad Spartan armor, armed with a sword and shield, surrounded by corpses of the Covenant.

"ARGGHHHH!" Yelled Achilles. (War Cry)

Demon approached the King carefully.

"King Achilles?"

Achilles tossed his sword pass Demon killing an Elite Honor guard.

"You must be the Admiral who parked his fleet in my ports, what do you want?"

Demon stepped over the corpse approaching the King cautiously.

"I'm here to repel the Covenant so I can get back to my fleet."

Achilles walked past Demon to retrieve his sword from the Elite.

"Help my city, and Sparta will reward you for its aid."

Achilles made his way to the war room to rally Sparta, while the crew went to secure the market place. Garrus stood on climbed on top of the bell tower to get a vantage point of the area, while Demon, Lingqi, and Mikoto made their way to the market district leaving the rest to guard the palace steps.

The three advanced towards the market where the Covenant was concentrating its forces at to flood the inner walls. Before Demon, Lingqi and Mikoto could reach the market place, the three took cover behind a corner to observe what was going on, an Elite covered in what looked like a downgraded armor, was speaking to a Prophet of Truth through a holo.

"Grand Hierarch, Our forces have reached the Human city 'Sparta' and are proceeding to occupy the territory."

The Alien emitting from the holo pad, who was sitting in a chair, just leaned forward looking down at the Elite.

"Continue to the attack Arbiter, I want the Human's here destroyed, now go and fulfill the Gods will, and do not fail us this time."

The Arbiter knelt down before the Prophet.

"It will be done Grand Hierarch."

Prophet of Truth just sat in his chair all high and mighty.

"We shall see…"

Demon made his move Biotically charging the Arbiter and his platoon causing a Biotic explosion. This caught the attention of the Prophet of Truth who was still on the holo pad. The Arbiter drew his energy sword preparing to draw with Demon. The Prophet of Truth held his hand up stating the others to stand down.

"I know you Demon of the Seas, I heard of your inhumane powers, no living creature in this world has this, tell me how did you come to pass this?"

Demon turned his attention to the holo as the Jackals were aiming their rifles at Demon, Lingqi, and Mikoto.

"I was born with these, simple as that."

Prophet of Truth, decided to change the subject, as the Arbiter and Elites were circling Demon and his companions.

"What are you doing here in Sparta? This isn't your home, is it not?"

Demon turned his attention to the holo again.

"Home or not, you're seeking our destruction and I'm just here to throw a wrench in to your scheme…. You realize your just kicking the hornet's nest."

The Prophet of Truth turned to Arbiter, preparing his will.

"I gave you a chance to flee Human, but if you wish to burn with your kind so be it, Arbiter dispose of these pests."

One of the Elites let out a warcry charging his energy sword, while Arbiter just nodded.

"By your will Hiarach, I will dispose of this filth!"

The Holo faded with the elites charging at the three fighters. Demon quickly engulfed Mikoto and Lingqi in a red aura to avoid friendly fire from his attacks, Demon then lit up in a bright red aura punching the ground causing a huge explosion taking out the first wave, however Arbiter tackled Demon and prepared to skewer him with his sword, however Demon head-butted the Arbiter stunning him. Lingqi was keeping the Covenant at bay by taking out essential units in Covenant horde to lower morale. As for Mikoto she decided to help Demon by attacking the Arbiter, his Energy sword blocked the first blows from Mikoto's weapon, but Arbiter was not expecting Demon to conjure up a Cavalry Sabre (To be specific, American Civil War Sabre, C.S.A. version) the blade cut through the Energy swords barrier, cutting the Arbiter on the arm.

Mikoto stood by Demon as the two advanced on the Arbiter, while Arbiter just stepped back.

"Your strong Demon, the rumors about you are true, however you'll soon find out that you are heavily outmatched."

The Arbiter pulled out a Second energy sword, twirling it around, preparing his next strike, leaving Demon to conjure another sabre.

"Two swords huh, anything you can do I can do better."

The three engaged in a heavy combat, Demon however had the advantage, Arbiter engulfed in a red aura was lifted in the air, struggling at every second. Demon eyes lit up bright red, while he formed a barrier around the Arbiter's air wave.

"You think you know fear Arbiter? Your Gods are false and your Prophets are delusional I will show you true fear!"

With his other had thousands of Biotic throws and blasts were being thrown at the Covenant horde. Explosions could be seen throughout the city. Demon threw a biotic throw at the Arbiter sending him flying into a banshee.

Meanwhile Aboard the Ravager…

XO Presley was overlooking Sparta under siege, a watery explosion appeared by the Dreadnaught, Pressley took a pair of binoculars out seeing a Covenant Battle Destroyer approaching. Pressley signaled Joker, to move the Ravager in to position.

Joker finished his coffee and began to move the ship forward to battle the Covenant Destroyer.

"Alright baby let's do this!"

The Ravager began to fire its main cannons at the Destroyer as it encircled it. The Destroyer was taking fire, but just ignored the Ravagers attack and proceeded to ram the Ravager at Top speed. Joker's eyes glared at the ship.

"Oh you Son of a Bitch! Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

Joker turned the ship to circle the Destroyer, as the rest of the fleet was bombarding the Destroyer, the Ravager slammed in to the hull of the Destroyer causing it to break in half. On the market place the Covenant was surrounding Demon and the others, but their assault was cut off by an Elite Spartan guard coming in slaughtering all enemies in their way. In a Frenzied panic the Covenant cut their losses and broke ranks to head back to the transports.

The Arbiter glared at the Human, Demon.

"Your luck has run out Demon!"

The Arbiter pressed the button on a detonator, the Spartan statue began to beep, Demon took notice biotically tossing both Lingqi and Mikoto away from the statue before it exploded. The Explosion threw Demon into a building

_Fuck… At least…. I saved the Girls…. But is this how it ends?_

Demon's crimson eyes began to twitch shut.

**Review for More!**


	7. Chapter 5: Death Can Wait

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 5: Death can wait...

Demon eyes began to twitch close, the world around him began to blur and grow quiet. Tali watched the whole scene unfold, fortunately for Demon she was in the area, rushing towards Demon's known location.

"Demon!" Screamed Tali, at the top of her lungs.

Tali climbed the rubble seeing Demon covered in rubble and burn marks. Tali knelt down resting Demon's head on her legs.

"Stay with me, don't you dare die on me!"

Tali was taking her Emergency kit, a flask full of water and an adrenaline shot. Tali gave Demon a drink before injecting the Adrenaline into his heart. From the feeling of coldness piercing his heart, was soon relieved by the feeling of fire.

"…Hot… I'm on fire… it burns."

Tali gave Demon another Drink before calling the radio for an emergency evac. Soon Demon's body was surrounded by his friends.

_Have to stay awake…. The adrenaline is barley keeping me awake…._

_**Darkness….**_

Demon opened his eyes seeing he was in the medical bay, both Mordin and Chakwas was pulling shrapnel out of his body.

"Ow! Damn it docs can you give me some painkillers or anesthetic ."

Chakwas, put down the medical tweezers.

"Sorry Admiral, but we need you to stay wake or, we might risk losing you."

Mordin was busy stitching Demon on his back.

"sff Fuck…! Can you at least dull the pain a –sff- bit, my body feels like it's on fire!"

Chakwas lowered her mask while looking down at Demon.

"What would you recommend Shepard?"

Demon propped himself up with his elbows looking up.

"Alcohol helps."

Chakwas just scoffed while heading to her private reserve. From the cabinet Chakwas pulled out a bottle of strong serrice Ice brandy.

"You just wanted an excuse to have another glass?"

Demon chuckled a bit while grabbing the glass from Chakwas hands gulping down the drink, while preparing for the pain.

Tali entered the room, sitting by Demon in a chair.

"How is he?"

Mordin put down the needle, on the medical tray.

"Should soon be in stable condition, Shepard is lucky to have survived that blast."

Demon shook his glass in front of Chakwas, hoping for some more.

"You know if you go through this, you're responsible of replacing it."

Demon trying to subside the pain, just murmured.

"Yeah… Yeah… Fucking hate that Elite! Placing a bomb in the market place…. Wait! Is Mikoto and Lingqi alright, did they escape the blast?!"

Chakwas handed Demon another glass of the brandy.

"Settle down Admiral, Mikoto and Lingqi got lucky. Mikoto dislocated her arm, while Lingqi had a minor concussion. If Tali wasn't there to keep you awake, we didn't know if we could save you."

Mordin cauterized the wound on his back after he stitched up the wound.

"Damn it! Thanks Tali, you saved my life…."

Tali was blushing, trying to avoid the embarrassment she turned her head down. Ali came in with tray of food for Demon, as the two medical professions finished up on Demon.

"Alright Admiral we're done here, now make sure to rest, eat up, and drink plenty of fluids."

Demon sat up on the medical bed as Ali handed him his meal. Meatloaf, Mash potatoes, peas, and a pudding. Demon wanted to eat the mash potatoes first, the first scoop that went in his mouth, he just spit it out.

"Gah what the Fuck?! This tastes horrible!"

Ali tried to make Demon a nice meal, but both Mordin and Chakwas put medication in the food.

"It's not my fault! Mordin and Chakwas, put medication in your food!"

Ali with teary eyes ran out of the room.

_**Oh Fuck great Job, Jackass!**_

Demon got up from his bed trying to stop Ali.

"Wait Ali… Ow! Fuck my back hurts like living hell!"

Tali helped Demon back on his feet and then on his medical bed.

"You need to rest Shepard…. Why are eating that, when you said it was horrible?"

Demon with a mouthful of food, looked up at Tali.

"are you kidding me, it's Ali's cooking you don't throw that away. _**Might be the last I get at this rate….**_"

Tali kissed Demon on the forehead, before leaving the room.

"I'll be down in Engineering, try to take it easy Admiral…"

Ten Hours later…

Demon was out cold on his bed, resting from the pain in his back, Urz hopped on top of the bed sitting on the foot of the bed.

…_._

…_._

…

…_._

…

_Rear Admiral Demon was on the bridge of his flag ship the Ravager, the sea border of the Heartland and the Easter Empire was being contested by the two warring factions. Admiral Demon was holding the line with his fleet, he was approached by the Communicator Ensign Mikael._

"_Ensign any updates on our supplies?"_

_Ensign handed Demon the reports._

"_Admiral the supply network said there were no such supplies delivered, the King declared us dead…."_

_Demon right eye began to twitch._

"_This was a trap….?"_

_The Admiral could not let the enemy through, his fleet had to hold them off._

…

…

_.._

Demon woke up immediately, from the incoming Nightmare, and right on time to the Alarm went off startling Urz.

Demon got up from the medical bay putting on his attire. Demon stumbled out of the medical bay with Urz following. As the medical bay door opened Demon bumped into Lingqi, which made Demon fall against the rail with his back.

_OW! FUCK!_

"Demon, you're up are you alright, they told me your wounds were severe…."

Demon gave a dismissive nod.

"I had worst, now I got to head to the bridge to see what's been going on… as you were Lingqi."

Demon made his way to the command deck of the Ravager. Demon opened the door leading to the bridge, seeing everyone hard at work, a marine immediately announced at the arriving Admiral.

"Admiral on Deck!"

Every one immediately got up from their work station standing at attention.

"As you were…"

Demon sat in the Captain's chair trying to relax from yesterday's battle. Demon picked up the hand radio linked to the inter comm.

"This is your Admiral speaking, the fleet has been refueled and restocked and Sparta has sent us a couple chests of gold, our destination is to get away from the Hellenic border territories, that covenant raid was too close of a call…. Effective immediately were setting course for the Tropical territories…. Rumors of every beach is hiding treasure under its sand, we're going there to confirm this… also some shore leave would do the fleet some good if we find an abandoned island…. Admiral Demon out… "

Demon ignited a red aura over his body to speed the healing process…. Though Demon still doesn't fully understand it yet.

_Come on I've done this before! _

Demon got up from his chair looking towards Presley.

"Presley you're in charge while I'm resting in my cabin, keep a course."

Presley put down his clipboard, while approaching the Admiral's chair.

"Understood Admiral."

Demon made his way to the Captain's kitchen, where Ali was hard at work. Demon approached Ali from behind tapping on her shoulder. Ali turned off the egg beater turning around to see the Admiral looking at her.

"Oh… Hi Admiral…"

_Admiral?_

Demon leaned against the counter, but saw that was a mistake due to the soreness on his back.

_Ouch…_

"Uh Ali… I need to say something to you… I'm sorry for what happened earlier, you work your ass off every day and sometimes I don't appreciate it."

Ali wrapped her arms around Demon pulling him in.

"I forgive you, sorry about your meal though."

Demon chuckled a bit, from hearing that.

"Ali if it wasn't for your cooking, I would've been dead, or puking out my guts. "

"Speaking of my cooking, I was busy making you a recovery meal, so why don't you go rest in your cabin, while I finish cooking."

Demon kissed Ali on the forehead before making his way towards his room. Demon just crawled on to his bed trying to rest from the pain still emitting from his back.

_Shore leave got to keep that in mind, applying sun tan lotion on the girls…. :O….. GOT TO RECOVER FASTER! _

Demon reignited his red aura, trying to recover from his injury. A red hazy wave exploded traveling through the ships interior then exterior.

_What the Hell was that? …. Hey I don't feel pain any more!_

_**Mean while…..**_

Kronos Island

The Masked man put down a scripture he was reading noticing a powerful energy build up.

**Review for More!**


	8. Chapter 6: Plotting Course

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 6: Plotting Course

Demon, feeling a new got up from his bed, and deiced to stretch his back.

_**Ah much better, I don't know what the fuck that was but whatever it was, I feel great.**_

Demon walks across his admirals cabin to his door, he opens it and takes a single step into the hall way, only to collide with one of his favorite quarians, Ali, whom was at the time carrying a tray for his breakfast, to make up for last nights failed cuisine. Which she now wears...

_**OH SHIT!**_

Demon quickly reacts by putting the tray down on the cabinet while helping Ali off the floor, covered in the assortment of Oatmeal, and bacon sandwiches. ****

"Sorry, Ali... I didn't see you there... so Breakfast looks good..."****

_**Smooth...**_

Ali made a noticeable inhale, followed by an exhale, trying to center herself she just picked up the tray heading back to the kitchen.

_**I'm going to regret that later... **_

Demon rubs the back of his Neck looking at the floor,

"Whelp... that's a mess for another jackass to clean up! ^_^"

Demon happily walks down the hall way with a slight bit of swagger in his step, his back feeling much better now, he arrives at the crew deck to see Kasumi, Vega, and Nick playing 21, Nick of course cheating like a son of a bitch as per usual.

Demon noticed Gabriella and Kenneth also playing 21, Kenneth had a devious smirk planted on his face, Kasumi was carefully observing her deck, Vega was sweating like no business, Gabby looked like she wanted to fold, and Nick looked perfectly normal.

With crew putting their cards on the table Kenneth had a twenty, and was about to rake in the money, but Nick stopped him right in his tracks with his hand.

"Nope, the pile is all mine ;)."

Kenneth smacked his head on the table, leaving Gabby to laugh at him, however Vega stopped Nick from raking all the wins.

"Hold it right there! I have twenty one as well!"

Demon just observed the game play out.

_**This is New...**_

Nick and Vega share a long glare, Nick finally comments on Vega's twenty one

"We split the pot"

Vega hearing that just glared at Nick

"No way, we play for it."

Nick growing tired of the argument snapped at Vega

"Bitch, split the pot..."

The tension is so thick you could cut it with a cutless...Meanwhile Ali is looking for Demon in his room carrying a new tray of food but he is nowhere to be found.

Ali came down the stairs, to find Demon leaning against the steel wall watching the event unfold, Demon noticed Ali holding a platter full of food, which Demon with a neutral expression eyes still on Nick and Vega, grabbed a BLT Sandwich.

Vega just glared at Nick and the winnings.  
"What'cha afraid of Nick?"

Nick gave off a sarcastic laugh.

"What me afraid, you must have me confused with someone else... but if you really want me to win all the winnings again, I suppose I can kick your ass on this sudden death."

Before Nick was about to deal, Vega stopped him showing Nick a deck of his own.  
"Nope, we're dealing with this one."

Nick's eyes widen from Vega's babe cards, with the beautiful women in swimwear on.

_**Oh Nick's in trouble, now he can't switch the cards from his sleeve.**_

Nick forced a calming smile on his face, while looking at Vega with an assured expression.

"Doesn't matter what deck you have, I'm still going to kick your ass."

Demon munches on his BLT singing his praises to Ali as she laps it up, Nick and Vega have the most tense battle of cards, more than half of the mess hall is watching the game, Nick and Vega both bust...and the pot is split, Nick trying to steal one of the cards is slapped by Vega, and the card is put back in the Deck "Fine be that way Vega" Nick said defeated, as he takes half of the pot, and leaves , satisfied, but worried this might be a new trend.

_**Wow, that was an intense card game, Nick was actually sweating... Did Vega finally catch on to Nick's cheating?...**_

Demon finished his sandwich, while he wiped his mouth with a paper towel. Demon turned his attention to Ali.  
"Hey Ali can you bag this up for me for later?"

Ali gave Demon the eye.

"You promise you're going to eat this later, not just keep it in the fridge, like you did on the other leftovers?"

___**I will not almost forget about it...**___

Flash Back!

Ali's was cleaning through the fridge pulling out mounds of left overs from past breakfast's.

"Keelah... when did I make pancakes? That was two months ago, and... What's this? Breakfast sausages, these are a couple of weeks old! DAMON!"

"Promise..."

Ali relented with a sigh, walking up the stairs swaying her hips as she went, which did not go unnoticed by the Admiral.

_**... Shore Leave... Shore Leave... Shore Leave...**_

As Demon dreams of his shore leave with the girls, Nick approaches stuffing his pockets with his hefty earning, "howdy admiral" Nick said with a mock southern isles accent, Nick sat beside him in repose,

"How's the whole, being in the center of a harem thing going for ya?" Nick asked with a smirk.

_**DA FUCK?**_

Demon looked at Nick with a glare so powerful that it would drill a hole in your head.

"Nick is that any way to talk to a superior?"

Nick finished putting his winnings in his pack, gave off a quick laugh, smacking Demon on the back making him flinch.

"I love it when you kid like that."

_**We're up to 581 ways I can kill you, starting with the table...**_

"So your highness (Said Nick mockingly.) Rumor has it that were heading to the Tropical Territories with old maps... comments on that?"

Demon shoots a glare at Nick before replying to him

"No, not really, why don't you report to your ship and..oh wait! That's right you don't have a ship...why are you here again?"

Nick glares at Demon for reminding him of his deposed ship "uncalled for...sir." Nick then stands, and walks off a bit pissed now, probably going to let some poor marine have it. Demon shrugs and decides he should check up on Mikoto, he knows exactly where to find her, the practice room, or what she calls the 'dojo'

As Demon made his way to the practice room, the only occupant in the room was Mikoto practicing with her blade on the test dummy, she made a swift strike but stopped when she felt her arm jolting from pain from the recent dislocation then relocation. Demon approached Mikoto quietly hoping to catch her off guard, but Mikoto however swung her blade right under Demon's neck catching him off guard.

_**Shit!**_

"Whoa, Whoa, easy there!"

Mikoto immediately recognized who it was, sheathing her blade and hugging Demon tightly.

"Demon, I thought you were still under, are you okay?"

Demon put his hands behind his neck.

"I'm fine, but Chakwas said you dislocated your arm, shouldn't you be resting, in the infirmary? "

Mikoto just shook her head.

"No, the pain wasn't that bad... When I saw you get caught in the explosion back in Sparta... I thought I lost you."

Demon gave off a hearty laugh, while patting Mikoto on the back pulling her in closer.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me!"

Mikoto wrapped her arms around the back of Demon's neck pulling him down for a kiss. Demon removed the straps on her vest trying to take off her first layer of clothing, which Mikoto stopped Demon in his tracks.

"Demon we can't do that here…."

Demon looked around the room seeing the emptiness.

"I don't see anyone here do you?"

Demon started to pull her clothing down from her chest kissing the bare skin on her neck, while moving his hand down to the bindings around her chest. Mikoto was at a loss of words between breaths.

"Wait—Demon—I—I."

As the layers of bandages were being removed, the two stopped dead in their tracks when Nick came in to see what was happening.

"Oh I didn't know this room was occupied…"

Mikoto immediately shrieked but not before punching Demon on the top of his head, making him fall over, leaving Mikoto to quickly pull her clothing up. Nick just left with a vengeful smile.

_**Damn you Nick!**_


	9. Chapter 7: Full Speed Ahead

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 7: Full Speed Ahead  
_**  
OWW FUCK! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT NICK!**_

Demon sat up from the floor, rubbing the top of his head, from the pain inflicted by Mikoto, who was adjusting her vest on top of her clothing. Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the Admiral in pain.

"Jesus you can pack a punch with that strike Mikoto..." stated the Admiral.

"Well I wasn't the one undoing my clothing on the hope of sexual intercourse, how do you expect me to act when someone walks in on us in a public area!" Mikoto shot back.

Demon got up from the floor rubbing the top of his head with his right hand.

"Well maybe I wanted to make up for lost time in Sparta, before the Covenant came in and fucked everything up..."

Mikoto made a noticeable exhale, while holding the bridge of her nose.

"Demon, you could be a little subtle with your intentions, you know how about asking me out first?"

Hearing that Demon cocked his head to the right.

_**Going out on a date eh? Haven't done that in years…. **_

Demon rubbed the back of his neck feeling like a teenager again.

"Well how about we have dinner in my cabin, later tonight?"

Mikoto was a little surprised, being in Demon's cabin, alone without the interference of others, no business, just a night to get to know each other better.

"Th-that sounds great, what time should I arrive?"

"Six O clock sound good to you?"

Mikoto nodded her head, while trying to keep eye contact with Demon. Demon kissed Mikoto on the cheek causing her to blush, leaving Demon with a smirk on his face.

"Well I got to get ice for this, before it swells."

Demon quickly leaves the training room heading towards his cabin.

Meanwhile….

Kronos Island.

_That energy surge… I know I felt it before, but where?_

The masked man walked across the black marble floor looking through the knowledge collected in the grand library.

The masked man was approached by a man in a black cloak, with its zipper zipped up all the way to his neck.

**You felt it too I assume?**

The Masked Man glared at the cloaked man through his mask.

"Why else would I be down here?"

**Calm your self-friend, I was nearly here to assist you in the matter of your research, it looks like you could use it.**

The Masked Man clenched his fists, still glaring at the cloaked man.

"Silence! Do not presume you know more than me, you are here on a matter of a mutual Alliance."

**But of course, you who have dipped your hands in power, believe you have far more extensive knowledge than me, but then you would have found the dig sites by yourself as well.**

The Masked Man had enough of his associate, he drew his two handed sword with one hand leaving the cloaked figure to draw his black curved blade with red lining on it.

**Are you sure this is how you want to do this?**

Before the two charged, a man in a fine suit with grey hair approached the two.

"Gentlemen is this, really how to treat each other."

The Masked man quickly turned his head toward the approaching man.

"Stay out of this, he's had this coming for a long time!"

The Illusive Man exhaled a puff of smoke, while shaking his head.

"If you do that, then I will pull Hydra's support, and cease funding, anyone who'd listen to your ranting's, would think you as a madman."

Hearing this, the Masked man flinched.

"How dare you—Fine…."

The Masked man strapped his blade back on his back, leaving the cloaked figure's weapon to disintegrate in to a shadowy smoke.

Seeing the conflict ended, the Illusive Man made a wicked smile.

Several Hours later…

Location/Ravager- On route to Tropical Territories Border/Admiral's cabin

Demon and Mikoto were enjoying their dinner, as they talked about each other's past.

"So my Mom, was furious when I biotically kicked the football at dad, causing him to hit the house wall, but she calmed down when my Dad got up saying 'That's my boy!'."

The story caused Mikoto to giggle a bit, noticing what noise she made, she covered her mouth.

"Wait did you just giggle?"

Mikoto quickly shook her head left to right.

"N-no, I didn't!"

Demon decided not to push Mikoto, on teasing her about the noise she made.

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it…. Say you never told me about your child hood, Mikoto… all I know about you, is you left your home due to family issues…. "

Mikoto put down her cup after she took a sip from her drink.

"I… another time Demon, the memory is… still fresh."

The two sat there in an awkward silence, the only thing that moved in the room was the flame from the candles. Mikoto sat up from her chair approaching Demon, whose eyes kept on her movement. Mikoto sat on Demon's lap, pulling his face to hers, locking their lips, Demon sat up while grabbing Mikoto by her waist as she wrapped her legs around Demon.

Still standing up, Demon moved his hand towards Mikoto's rear quarters, causing her to break off her kiss, giving Demon a flushed look, before she smashed their lips back together. Demon navigated his way towards his bed, knocking over a chair in his way. Demon arriving at his bed, gently and slowly lowered Mikoto down on to the mattress. Mikoto was running her hands through Demon's scalp, she soon lowered her hands off of Demon, as he started to remove his jacket, leaving Mikoto to quickly undress from top to bottom. Mikoto was being very careful with her clothing, making sure she didn't tear in to its fabric by pulling to fast. With Demon shirtless and working down to his pants, Mikoto spent no time with the bandages wrapped around her chest, she took Demon's combat knife cutting the bandages off with one pull from the blade.

Mikoto's breathed a sigh from her breasts popping out of the bindings, causing Demon's nose to bleed.

_**That never gets old….**_

Demon hovered over Mikoto's form grabbing her pants tugging it down to her feet. Demon started to kiss her navel, moving up her chest causing Mikoto to gasp a bit as Demon worked his way on her body.

Demon caught Mikoto's nipple on her right breast, switching between sucking on it, and swirling his tongue on it causing her to moan. Demon left Mikoto's breast alone and moved up to her neck, while he used his left hand to slip between Mikoto's underwear slipping two fingers in her folds, prodding and teasing it. The action of Demon caused Mikoto to gasp, with sweat flinging off her forehead as her head shot up. Mikoto's face flushed with red looked at Demon, as she was getting her neck kissed, while Demon was groping one of her breasts with his right hand and continue to penetrate her folds with his left hand.

"I-I thought I told you not to tease me, D-DEMON!"

Hearing his name from Mikoto's Shriek of ecstasy, Demon chuckled. Demon removed his left hand from her underwear sucking on it, before pulling down his boxers exposing his erected member. Demon pulled the strings on Mikoto's underwear causing the underwear to fall off her body. Mikoto knew what was coming, she grabbed a hold around Demon's shoulders, Demon grabbed Mikoto's waist before slowly shoving his member in to her. Mikoto tightened a hug around Demon, squeezing his skin on his back.

_**So worth the wait!**_

Demon slipped a hand under her back pulling her up, placing her body in a sitting position on him. Mikoto slid her hands on his shoulders, leaning down for a kiss. Demon looked at Mikoto, as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Demon…."

**Review for More!**


	10. Chapter 8: Course Set

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 8: Course set

Demon awoke from his bed early the next morning, with sweat traveling down his forehead, seeing that he was not in bed with Mikoto, who took the liberty to dress herself, trying not to stir Demon in his sleep. Demon quietly sat up from his covers looking at Mikoto with a tired expression, while he tried not to look at the clock which obviously said, 5:39.

**She's up early...**

"Mikoto?"

Mikoto quickly flinched at the sound of Demon waking up, while calling her name.

"I'm sorry did I wake you, I didn't mean too." said Mikoto with a sad tone, which Demon quickly took notice.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

Mikoto slowly shook her head, stating it wasn't it.

"No... It's just I had a nightmare last night... you didn't survive the blast... not only that but you were shaking in your sleep."

Demon moved close to Mikoto sitting right by her.

"Hey, I'm still here, and as for the shaking part, it... I was having a Night terror, you'd think I get used to it, but... The memory is still there, no matter the amount, of alcohol I consume won't be able to fix that."

Mikoto gave a mix of a scoff and a slight chuckle.

"Alcohol never fixes anything, it just breaks things further."

Demon smiled and saw an opportunity to brighten up the situation.

"Well it can fix a boring work environment...and it can turn stuck up people into loose, fun people! Boom, two things right there that alcohol fixes"

Mikoto shook her head trying to remain serious, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she leaned back into Demons chest. Demon hugged her tight comforting her...But then there was a loud pounding on his cabin door, where Skipper Nick sits on the other side of the 2 inch steel door, in full combat gear, with his M1911 in its holster on his right hip, his M1 Garand swung over his back, and a sawed off shot gun, fit snugly on the back of his left shoulder.

**What the Fuck?!**

"Hang on!" Demon shouted, causing the knocking on the door to cease.

**Who the Hell knocks on my door at 5:00 in the morning?!**

Demon approached his bedside grabbing his shirt putting it on quickly. As Demon approached the door, he began unlatching the seal to the door.

"Someone better be, dead or dying!"

As Demon's door opened up, his eyes widened as he saw Nick, who was in full gear ready to kill.

"Ah Nick, I knew it would be you, who would kill me..."

Nick gave off a quick laugh hearing that from Demon.

"oh not yet sir, just came to tell ya, there is a mighty threatening hydra vessel, looks like a ship fitted with war barges, maybe they are going the same way we are? They don't seem too friendly."

Nick gestures over his shoulder with his thumb pointed at the ship, not 2 nautical miles off the rail...you can see one of the hydras men staring at us with a blank, almost blood thirsty expression he flips us the bird, and I yell over to him

"Morning to you too!" then in a quieter voice "I'll deal with you first bitch"

Nick then turns and looks at his admiral.

"Orders D-...Sir?"

**Wait fucking Hydra, here?! Alf must've ratted us out on, his trade getting stolen!**

Hearing that Demon started to put on his fatigues quickly, while Mikoto got up heading for her sword by Demon's desk.

"What the actual Fuck, why wasn't I alerted over the PA system?! Have they hailed us at all through the comm?" said Demon struggling to get his boots on.

Nick still paying attention to the Hydra ships, with a emotionless expression.

"No, but they're a little too close for comfort."

Demon took his binoculars out of his pack approaching the door to the outside, along the rail on the stairs Demon used his binoculars to look at the vessel, studying its design.

"Blockade Runner, retrofitted artillery... dozens of infantry... a... Helicopter?! (Black Huey) Shit those are extremely rare!"

Nick looks at Admiral Demon with a sideways glance.

"A what? You know what, never mind, I don't care."

Nick whistled loudly at the hydra who had given him the bird.

"yooooouhoooooo!" Nick said in a sing song voice, then turns to his deep, angry, war hound voice.

"YEAH YOU ASSHOLE!" the hydra soldier tilts his head thinking "what a fucking spaz" Nick said leaning over the rail both hands gripping it tight,

"C'mon admiral! Let's fuck em up! I wanna kill THAT " Points at the well-equipped (and opinionated) hydra sailor "son of a bitch!" Nick rocks back and forth wildly gripping the Rail tight. Demon looked at Nick, and raised an eyebrow "what are you doing skipper?" Nick did not look back, just continued rocking violently and said between gritted teeth

"I have never wanted to kill someone more in my life!.." *that's a lie*

Demon whacked Nick upside the head with his hand, shaking Nick violently who was still attached to the rail guard.

"Knock it off!"

Nick rubbed the back of his head, stating how much that hurt.

"ow! what the hell was that for?!"

**Is this guy trying to get himself killed?**

"What did I say back on the ship we acquired, Nick? *We* still with me? *Can't Take on the Hydra, they're too powerful!* besides I don't know about you, but I want to have some shore leave, before we're running for our lives again..."

Nick pouted against the rail guard.

"You're no fun."

Demon, Nick, and Mikoto made their way to the bridge of the ship, not wanting to waste time, they quickly cut corners to make it to the bridge.

Demon came rushing in first, with a killer's expression.

"Hey people, why wasn't I alerted of a Hydra's ship?"

Joker turned around to face Demon.

"Well what do you think Nick was, morning service?"

Demon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I meant over the PA system!"

Presley approached the admiral, with an obvious normal expression.

"Uh Admiral, you threw that PA receiver out of your room a couple a months ago remember?"

**Oh yeah...**

Five Months ago...

Demon and Tali, were in intense love making under the covers.

"Oh DEMON!" Shrieked Tali.

However their session was cut short when the PA system over his door fired up.

"ATTENTION ADMIRAL TO THE DECK, I REPEAT ADMIRAL TO THE DECK!"

_**FUCKING LOUD!**_

**Demon approached the speakers stepping outside and throwing at the Bridge's window, shattering the safety glass.**

"Would you shut up! I'm busy relaxing in here!"  
  
Present time...

"I have no idea what you're talking about but that's not important, right now... Hail that ship, and ask them what do they want this close?"

Presley nodded and said "aye sir" heading to the com station...and flipping a few switches Presley throws a hand sign to Demon letting him know he is on the air, Demon clears his throat , stands tall and says confidently.

"This is Admiral Demon of the Ravager to whom am I speaking with?" there was a long pause, and then a mans voice responded

"Hello...admiral, this is captain Brelot of the Bolter, we just happen to be sailing the same course...and of course there is a bounty on you ..but I have no intentions of dying today. So I will report your sighting, but that is about the end of our business ..." Nick looks at Demon and shakes his head no telling him this is not a good idea to just leavethem.

Demon looked at the ship through the window, still watching it's movements.

"What do you mean bounty?"

Another long pause took place on the comm.

"The Heartland Kingdom as put a massive bounty on your head, for attacking one of their trade ships."

**So King Alf's getting Hydra to do his dirty work, pathetic, can't even muster up a fleet to take me on.**

"Listen Brelot, I have no quarrel with the Hydra, so why don't you go give them a message of such."

As Demon awaited for his reply Nick got Demon's attention as he let go of the radio.

"Demon, we shouldn't let this guy go, this could come back to haunt us..."

Demon turned to face Nick, with a worried expression.

"What do you want me to do, commence war with Hydra, which would be like taking on the entire world, I'm not having something like that on my neck, while we have very few ships to spare."

Nick thought long and hard "we could just storm them, kill em before they get a chance to tell hydra command, and tug the ship to a rock or reef or something, and make it look like an accident..." Nick said with a straight face, sounds like he has done this before Demon thought to himself. "It is your call admiral, but I want it on record I think it is a bad idea." the entire bridge looks at you for orders...

Admiral Demon picked up the speakers for the intercom.

"Captain Your reply?"

The speakers finally lit up, with the final answer coming up instantaneously.

"Ja, I'll send the message back to Hydra Command, fair travels to you Admiral."

Demon breathed a sigh of relief, with the threat of war averted.

The Ravager followed by the entire fleet made its way through the border without incident. The next few hours, the fleet finally found a mass of islands to greet them.

**THERE THEY ARE! Okay we'll start excavating and then… :D Sun Tan Lotion….**

**Rate and Review for More**


	11. Chapter 9: Tropical Isles Pt 1

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 9: Tropical Isles Pt 1

With the Hydra vessel gone, when it took it's leave, by going around the fleet, the whole crew felt shaken from the encounter, a war with Hydra would prove difficult if not fatal, passing along the message of peace will hopefully gain their favor... if not the fleet would have to go off grid. Demon sat in the Admiral's chair just waiting for the Fleet to hit dry ground.

The Isles in the window was magnificent, isolated, peaceful, it was like looking at one of those holiday cards that a relative would send, a strong gust of wind kicked up making the palm tree's sway.

Demon smiles at the view of what could be a 'paradise' post card.

_**The only thing I'm missing, is a coconut filled with Kahlua and coconut milk, mmmm :P…**_

Demon was brought back from his daydream by Skipper Nick, who was still in his full gear, he snaps a salute, leaving Demon to nod while he waves at Nick telling him to stand at ease, and Nick does so.

_**What's gotten into him?**_

Nick looked Demon in the eyes and cracked a smile.

"Sir, I request to take a barge, and lead the landing party, ...purely for the safety of the fleet of course!". Demon looked at him with a suspicious gaze.

_**Yeah right…. **_

Demon mulled it over and patted Nick on the shoulder. "Safety of the fleet my ass, you just want an earlier shore leave you lazy ass."

With the Fleet lining up to hit dry ground, the ramp was being prepped to latch on to the ship then to the ground. Demon ran from the command deck, running down the stairs, making a mad dash for the ramp screaming.

"SHORE LEAVE!"

Demon Biotically charged to the sand, making him roll on it during impact. Demon rested his head on his arms as he stared up to the morning sky, feeling the cool breeze.

"Finally a little R & R will do me some good."

A shadow loomed over Demon, which Demon opened one of his Crimson eyes to see who it was.

_**Whoever it is you're blocking the Sun...**_

As the Sun's vicious glare retreated from the presence of Demon's eyes, Demons saw who it was, it was none other than Lingqi, Demon quickly sat up observing Lingqi's figure.

"Hey Lingqi, getting ready to start some Shore leave?"

Lingqi just rubbed the back of her neck, with a nervous expression.

"In a little while, I was going to just explore this isle, for a little... I was wondering if..."

Demon cocked his head while looking up at Lingqi.

"If..."

Lingqi started to blush, she began to feel a bit awkward right now.

"I... never mind, I'll ask you later, I'm going to explore this isle to clear my head!"

Lingqi began to walk towards the tree line, leaving Demon to rest his head back on the ground.

_**Wonder what that was all about?**_

Nick whistles as he trotted down the ramp, full gear, and M1 Garand in hand, he nodded a 'sup' to Demon as he marched to the tree line,

_**huh…maybe that safety of the fleet line wasn't total bullshit..- WHAT THE?!**_

The sight of Ali stumbling down the steep ramp of the ship holding sun tanning lotion while wearing a bikini, made Demon's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

_**Oh sweet... sweet opportunities.**_

Ali stood over Demon, smiling with a blush on her face.

"Hi Demon, do you want to put some Sun tan lotion on me? ..."

_**Do I ever!**_

Demon was about to sit up, but stopped when Ali was pushed out of the way by his Chief Engineer Tali.

"Get in line I'm first! ahem so what do you say Admiral? ;)"

Before Demon's eyes stood Tali, who was in a two piece bikini, with her clan swirls. Demon was about to reply but was cut off when Ali who was on the ground used her leg to pull Tali off her feet!

"I was here first Tali!"

Ali tried to get up from the ground but was pulled back down, by Tali using her to support herself up.

"Technically I was on the fleet first, so I'm getting my Sun Tan lotion applied first!"

_**Cat fight!**_

With Ali's backside facing Demon, the two girls charged at each other, Tali moved around to Ali to face her back, pulling her string for her top. Ali's top set for her Bikini fell down, making her quickly covering her breasts shrieking in embarrassment, Demon just watched the fight carry on. Tali feeling she was victorious was about to turn around to face Demon, but immediately halted when a look of vengeance appeared on Ali's face, with a free hand, Ali traveled by Tali's rear quarters pulling the string that held her bottom piece. The bottom piece of her bikini slid down past her knees, leaving Demon to have blood coming out of his nose, seeing Tali bottomless. Tali was the one shrieking in terror this time, with Ali trying to keep herself together as she was laughing uncontrollably.

Nick walks back from the tree line to report back to the Admiral but immediately stopped from the flesh before him

"Hey Admiraaaaaa-woah...tits!" Nick exclaimed and sat on a nearby rock watching the two undress each other..

_**NICK- A curious form of fighting, but meh, fuck it, naked ladies.**_

Tali quickly sat on the ground covering her unmentionables, while giving a hateful glare at Ali.

"I can't believe you pulled off my bottom piece!"

Ali, glared right back.

"Hey you're the one who pulled off my top piece!"

_**Must not intervene, keep watching... Closely...**_

Tali quickly tied the bottom piece of her bikini back on, while Ali put her top piece back on as well.

_**And just like that, I'm going to be thinking about this in my dreams...**_

Demon sat up looking to intervene before a fight could reignite, but before he could do anything a shrub that looked like it was moving on its own appeared behind Ali, a thiefly hand came out pulling Ali's bottom piece off, causing Ali to shriek, as she thought Tali struck again. Ali tackled Tali, with Tali retaliating in return. Kasumi in the bush strolled back in to the vegetation with a devious smile.

"Kick her ass Tali.." Kasumi whispered to herself as she pulled out a camera, taking pictures. Nick approaches the bush, showing it a hand, with a hand coming out giving him a high five.

Lingqi came out of the tree line finding her head cleared, and ready to spend the day with Admiral Demon, however she stopped right in her tracks when she saw both Ali and Tali, in the sand, fighting each other.

**Lingqi's expression : ….. *Angry Face***

Lingqi approached the two while stomping in the sand, she picked them both up with her hands and started to twirl around tossing them up high in the sky and sent them crashing down in to the ocean, while their bikini's fell off on to Demon. Lingqi began clapping the dust and sand off her hands.

Demon's eyes just widen and began to twitch, as he saw what happened.

_**What has been seen…. Cannot be unseen 0_o!**_

Lingqi gave Demon a soft smile, approaching him, as the bikinis fell off him.

"So Demon, do you want to take a walk with me in to the forested area, I would very much like to spar with you….."

MEANWHILE…..

Mordin began walking along the coast with a metal bucket collecting all the fine specimen.

"Ah Sea Shells, fascinating…"

**Rate and Review for more!**


	12. Chapter 10: Tropical Isles Pt 2

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 10: Tropical Isles Pt 2

As Mordin happily collected the different assortment of Sea Shells on the shore line, Mordin was startled from a vicious roar behind him. Mordin turned around cautiously to see a stranded Yahg on the island.

"Yahg... (deep nostril inhale) Problematic..."

Mean While...

Lingqi and Demon were navigating to a private part of the tropical brush on the island, Demon couldn't help wonder where bot Ali and Tali were...

_**Lingqi tossed those two pretty far, I wonder where they are right now?**_

Mean While... again...

Both Tali and Ali were back to back shivering naked on a rock sticking out of the Ocean, as the gust of wind was heavy, Tali looked at Ali, glaring at her.

"This-s is all y-your fault..." said Tali with a shiver.

Ali slowly turned towards Tali with an emotionless expression, without warning she pushed Tali back in the water.

Two Minutes Later…

Demon and Lingqi walk off into the forest, as Skipper Nick sits on the beach, watching the Ocean's wave's crash down. Lingqi pulls Demon into a private cove, protected by a rock and the forested jungle, hell they can't even hear the ship from here. Kasumi of course following them with camcorder in hand

_**Man this cove is amazing look at the waterfall, and... holy shit are those fucking Dablooms In the water?!**_

Demon's eyes just kept concentrated on the treasure in the water, but turned his attention to Lingqi, when he heard her clear her throat. Lingqi was adjusting her gloves as she picked up her Cross-Pike, swinging it, with her right hand.

"Alright Demon, I said I wanted to Spar with you, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Demon just gazed at Lingqi's figure, as he slowly got up from the ground.

_**I have a bad feeling about this...**_

Demon conjured up a broadsword, standing his ground, while Lingqi with a determined look charged at the Admiral.

Mean While... (Seriously again...)

The Yahg lied in the sand dead, from a slit throat with a sharp rigid, now bloody sea shell. Mordin was just documenting with his personal recorder.

"Yahg ferocious, brutal, blood thirsty... bulged artery in the neck though, simple incision reduced Yahg to paper weight."

Five Minutes Later…

Lingqi and Demon were in melee, Demon was barely keeping up with Lingqi's strikes, Lingqi charged at Demon again, Demon however blocked Lingqi's attempt to break through his defenses, by kicking her to the wall in the cove, it was Demon's turn to charge at Lingqi. Demon's blade hit Lingqi's pike separating the two, giving Lingqi the element of an advantage with two weapons, she kicked Demon to the ground while swinging both of her pikes, weapons colliding creating sparks. Lingqi connected her weapon together while locking Demon's weapon in her grip, Demon dispelled the sword, trying to roll out of the way, but unexpectedly made Lingqi fall on him, her lips falling on his.

_**Lingqi's and Demon's expression: **__** !**_

Lingqi's eyes widened, of what just occurred, Demon too was stunned, from this accident… this happy little accident. Lingqi's face turned completely red, as she used Demon's chest with her hands to support herself up.

Demon leaned up looking at Lingqi, who was silent, unmoving even.

"Lingqi…. I—"

Demon was cut off when Lingqi quickly grabbed Demon's face pulling him up for a kiss, while falling back down to the ground with him. Demon tried to move his hands to Lingqi's legs, but was immediately stopped when Lingqi, forced Demon's hands down on the ground.

Lingqi separated their lips, trying not to suffocate, as she gasped for air. While Lingqi, resumed her continued assaults on Demon's lips, both Ali and Tali, found their way back to the beach, where Mikoto found them handing them beach Towels. The three girls were on the beach sitting by a camp fire, where Mikoto was cooking her catch from the Ocean.

Tali was shivering from the harsh cold of the Ocean waters.

"Th-thanks Mikoto for getting us these towels, and rescuing us…"

Mikoto pulled off the cooked flesh of the fish with her teeth before talking.

"Not a problem, I would not like to be caught like that…. Uh if you don't mind me asking why were you two naked?"

Ali rubbed the back of her neck, while Tali just went back to eating the cooked fish quickly.

"They fell off, when Lingqi… threw us into the Ocean…. I just wanted to sunbathe with Damon… ….. Where is he any ways?"

Kasumi who quietly sat by Tali, with a cup full of food, quickly answered Ali.

"Lingqi took Demon to do some sparring, I lost sight of them, making a wrong turn…"

Tali nearly choked on her food, from hearing that from Kasumi.

"What does 'sparring' mean."

Mikoto finished up the first fish on the stick, went to grab another, before answering Tali.

"Sparring is basically a chance of friendly competition (bites down on the fish), a duel if you like that phrase."

Tali simmered down a bit, hearing that from Mikoto.

"Oh… dueling… I see…"

As the four continued to sit around the fire back at the Cove Lingqi, got off of Demon, sitting right by Demon with her back facing him. Demon couldn't see it, but she was messing around with something, Demon heard fabric moving, taking a quick glimpse, Demon saw that Lingqi, was pulling her Underwear down, with her skirt still on. Lingqi, pulled her black underwear off, from her body, then proceeded to drop her undergarments to the ground. Lingqi turned her head to Demon who was leaning up against a rock, with an unsure expression, as she held her skirt down to cover anything that might be exposed.

"I… I never done this before Demon, so you'll have to forgive me if I mess up or anything…"

…_**..**_

Lingqi, sat on Demon's lower body, while she put his hands on his shoulders.

"So… how do we do this….(points at herself then Demon)"

Demon rubbed the back of his scalp, trying to figure away how to explain it.

"Well usually the two partners, well uh…. Strip out of their entire attire, before engaging in… you know."

Lingqi's exposed buttocks sitting on Demon's clothed body, shifted a bit as she gave him a confused look.

"Is it required?" asked Lingqi with a stern but calm voice.

_**Well….**_

"No, but it does help with the mood and passion with the session, it gets rid of any doubts, confusion, and if you're feeling nervous."

Lingqi's hands wandered to Demon's fly, unzipping it quickly.

"Good let's get started."

Lingqi had a Demonic twinkle in her eye, leaving Demon to swallow dry saliva, with a noticeable gulp.

_**Well this might be interesting…. **_

Lingqi, grabbed Demon's erected member pulling it out of his underwear, and through his zipper. Lingqi, was correct on the matter, of unsure what to do, Demon grabbed a hold of Lingqi, laying her down on the ground. Demon grabbed a hold of Lingqi's hips, situating himself to hover above her. Before he did anything, he looked down at Lingqi's face.

"I'm not going to lie, since this is your first time… this part is going to hurt, the pain will stop however, when you get used to it."

Lingqi, nodded her head slightly, prepping herself. Demon slowly entered her body, trying not to hurt her, prodding her frontal region, was too much for Lingqi, she grabbed Demon's back pulling him on her, forcing him in to her quickly. The pain in Lingqi, jolted her entire body.

"ARGH! Damn it! You weren't lying about that!"

Blood began to leak from her, as the barrier was broken, seeing blood she thought she did something wrong.

"Why am I bleeding? Did I do something wrong?"

Demon pulled out of Lingqi, slightly, while looking at her.

"No that's completely normal, it only happens once, that's a sign where you lost your… you know… virginity… "

Demon slowly pushed back into, Lingqi, causing a gasp from the thrust.

"O-oh… okay, so do we keep going?"

Another thrust was the only answer that Lingqi needed.

_**I'd like to appreciate her body, and give her the maximum time of her life, but I guess I can work with what I got.**_

The pain for Lingqi, began to die down in her body, with the pain subsiding, a feeling of pleasure was replacing it. The only pleasure and joy Lingqi knew was battle, but this… this was something entirely different. Demon picked up his pace earning at least one moan of ecstasy from Lingqi, putting a mentally disappointed look in Demon's mind.

_**Jesus, she's really hard to please… again the whole maximum pleasure thing could've been real easy… but I'm not throwing in the towel… yet..**_

Demon pulled out of Lingqi, leaving Lingqi to look up at Demon with a shocked expression.

"Hey, why did you stop—"

Lingqi was cut off when Demon place a hand behind the back of her neck pulling her up to him, the action caused her head piece to fall off of her head and on to the ground, Demon placed Lingqi, in the sitting position on his lap as he reentered her body. Demon pulled off his Jacket then Shirt, throwing it by her underwear. Demon immediately after tossing his clothing for his upper body, which earned Lingqi a surprised look, grabbed her right hand removing her glove, while placing her ungloved hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. Demon hoping that his gambit worked, saw Lingqi, reach for the back of her clothing pulling down the zipper on her back, the top of her clothing began to slide down off her chest, a noticeable clank could be heard as her shoulder guards fell to the ground first. Lingqi, was using her left arm to cover her exposed breasts while trying not to be nervous. Demon leaned over kissing her neck, while going lower, Demon with a free hand moved her left arm down, as he started to kiss her left breast, while working to her nipple.

Lingqi, gave off a pleasurable sigh, as she wrapped her arms around the back of Demon's neck.

_**There we go…**_

Demon still sucking on her breast, used his left hand to fondle her right, while his right hand groped her buttocks.

Lingqi and Demon continued to sweat, from the experience, Lingqi felt something she never felt before and it was happening in her lower region, it was the most pleasurable feeling she has ever felt before. As Lingqi, was having her first orgasm, Demon felt her body tightening on him.

_**Nope, not yet…**_

Demon turned Lingqi, around with her back facing his chest, as he entered her ass, leaving her to gasp.

"Ah! Wait, Demon what are you doing, that hurts a little!"

Demon began to slowly pump himself into her causing gasps and moans with each thrust. Lingqi, slowly began to adapt to Demon, entering in this area, she let go of Demons shoulders falling to the ground, only to stop with Demon holding her waist.

Demon grabbed both of Lingqi's hands putting it behind her back holding it there. Demon picked up the pace, as Lingqi, came a second time. The moans Lingqi made was enough to send any man over the edge, Demon started to slow down as he filled her rear end up with his seed. Demon pulled Lingqi, up to rest on his chest as he laid down on the cold ground.

_**Holy shit! That was amazing, you did good Demon!**_

Lingqi, who was exhausted, began to close her eyes resting on Demon. Demon began to follow in suite, going in and out of consciousness.

**Rate and Review for more!**


	13. Chapter 11: Tropical Isles Pt 3

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 11: Tropical Islands Pt 3

Tali, Ali, Mikoto, and Kasumi were still sitting around the camp fire eating their lunch, waiting for Admiral Demon and Lingqi to come back from their 'sparing'...

Skipper Nick stumbles up the beach, and sprawls out by the fire between Kasumi and Ali he stretches all his limbs, and flops down smiling contently at the evening sky, before he announces his latest accusations.

"y'all know they're fuckin' right?"

Hearing that statement, Ali, Tali, and Mikoto eyes shot up spitting their food out simultaneously from shock. Tali quickly shot up from her seat storming to Nick, grabbing him by the collar shaking him violently.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! DID YOU SEE THEM?! WHERE?! WHERE?!"

As Tali continued to shake Nick violently, Kasumi took a camera out of her pack sneaking away from the camp fire.

Nick his silly smile on his face as he gets waved back and forth by the collar.

"nah, but I'm good at reading the peoples, especially one SOO easy to read such as Lingqi. (He smiles big and wide then continues ) besides "sparring" is definitely code for "hey wanna fuck?!" (Nick punctuates with finger curling movements acting as quotations for the word "sparing")

Tali throws Nick down to the ground pulling both sides of her hair getting images of both Demon and Lingqi tangled in mid coitus, Tali let out a scream full of shock, startling Mikoto, Ali, and Nick.

Nick rubs the back of his Neck awkwardly , looks up at Tali from the ground quietly.

"so...I guess you...didn't like that one huh?...I thought y'all had an open relationship, (thinking) "which is fucking stupid, and a lie a playa tells to a co ed freshman girl at college." he stands and pats Tali on the back and smiles warmly down at her.

"wanna go find them and give em a piece of your mind hun?"

Mean While...

Both covered in Bruises, Lingqi shifted in her position on Demon, putting her back to his chest, stretching her arms, and legs out giving a yawn from her nap.

"Wow... we need to spar more Demon, it's a great way to deal with pent up frustration."

Demon wrapped an arm around her body, pressing her breasts against her chest, causing her to blush.

"Good Idea..."

_**I wouldn't mind sparing again with Lingqi, followed by sex :P **_

Nck managed to get them all to calm down, and sit in a bit of therapeutic silence, as he just wore a smile at all of them...trying to keep the mood light Nick started to tell stories of some of his jobs going south. (the humorous ones anyway)

Several minutes continued to pass leaving, Tali more anxious to find, Demon and prove Nick was full of how the Humans would say 'Horse Shit.'

"Nick do you know where they went?"

Nick looked at Tali and tilted his head and said quietly "if i knew, i'd happily give you their local, so you can rain down your fiery justice on their mid coitus mass." ^-^

"...w-with your words..."

"not with literal fire..."

More images of Demon and Lingqi filled her mind, causing Tali to shake Nick violently again.

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up! They're not having Sex! "

"ok! ok! ok!" Nick squints his face in fear of being slapped and trampled by a mob of angry girls

Tali drops Nick and curls up by the fire with her knees to her chest. Nick sits up and watches her sadly

_**He's breakin' her heart...poor Tali.**_

Nick scoots closer to Tali and pats her back awkwardly...not sure..how to cheer her up (if he can at all)

Before Nick can say any words of encouragement, Ali saw it as a perfect time for vengeance, pushing Nick out of the way with sympathetic arms around Tali.

"Oh Tali, I think it's kind of sweet of Lingqi, to get a turn with Demon, I mean I come to terms with it. I can just imagine Lingqi's face right now, as she is being dominated... or dominating our Admiral..."

Nick sits up and growls deeply behind Ali "stop it Ali...she doesn't need to hear that shit"

Nick says angrily from behind her, realizing he is being a bit of a hypocrite… But he is trying to make up for it!

Ali leans in whispering to Nick.

"Help me out here and I'll bake you a cake..."

Nick leans near Ali and whispers back "I'm not going to sell my soul for a cake, and this poor girl has a broken heart!" Nick whispers back into her ear far too harshly*

Ali just sighs, giving up...

"Fine party pooper.."

Before any trauma could be done, Kasumi appears before the camp fire, with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I found their foot prints in the sand, leading to a cove, I'm going to see if they're there :D..."

Nick looks up at Kasumi, then at Tali, wraps an arm around Tali and says softly "do you want to go? if not it's ok..."

Nick looks back at Kasumi "I'll follow ye in a minute..."

Tali storms at Kasumi, shaking her violently, this time.

"Where, Show me Where?!"

Nick looks up at them from his spot a bit surprised o_o

"well fuck it, lets go!" he jumps up from the spot

"MUTINY!" he screams as Nick runs the wrong way...Kasumi calls after and says "where are you going?! it's that way!" *she points towards the jungle, and Nick runs by again still screaming "MUTINY, MUTINY, MUTINY!"

Mean While...

Demon was buttoning up his shirt, while Lingqi, was pulling up her last boot.

I think, this shore leave, is going to be a fun one...

Lingqi, adjusted her gloves while picking up her cross pike, smiling at Demon, which Demon smiled back. Lingqi, approached Demon offering him a hand, pulling him up from the spot. As Demon was pulled up, Lingqi, said plainly in his ear.

"I won."

Hearing that Demon had a look of shock on his face.

_**What...**_

"The Fuck you did, you played dirty!"

Lingqi, bent down picking up her crown of the ground exposing her rear quarters to Demon, causing his eyes to wander, while giving off a devious smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Demon smiles happily at Lingqi as she straightens out, returning his smile with one alike of hers... but their heartwarming moment is interrupted by the screams of…

"MUTINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" from the not too far distance and Demons says as he looks around "dafuck?" Nick runs in and points a finger accusingly at them "WHOOOOOOOO-...oh you have clothes on..."

the rest of the 'possie' run up behind Nick panting and gasping for air, Tali waltzes up to where Demon and Lingqi stand and looks only at Demon... Tali studied the bruises, on both of them, believing she was right nothing did occur.

"What the Hell are you screaming about Nick?!" asked Demon.

"...oh nothing hahahaha!" he waves his hand dismissively, and whistles happily as he walks out nonchalantly

Nick whispers out the corner of his mouth to Kasumi" "run" then Nick darts out.

Tali takes a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off her head with a free hand, as the other one was holding a towel.

"phew, I thought you two were having sex, in here... you were just sparing right."

Demon was about to come clean of what just occurred, but immediately was stopped when Lingqi announced what happened.

"Don't be silly, Tali... Me and Demon were just sparing of friendly competition... I was the victor by the way."

Mikoto hearing sparing, shot up right by Demon.

"If you sparred with her, can you spar with me as well? I mean, we never sparred in private before..."

Ali ran by Demon wrapping an arm around him.

"Don't be silly Mikoto, It's time for relaxation on the beach, none of this fighting nonsense, and we're going to have a cook out today! Right my Admiral?"

Nicks head peaks around the corner of the entrance.

" To hell with that! we know who is gonna win Ali!"

Ali glared at Nick by the entrance.

"I meant a barbeque on the beach DUMB ASS!" Ali shouted startling Demon and the others.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh... I can eat.. and who you callin' dumbass! How the FUCK was I supposed to know what you "meant" ! if ya kept it to yourself!..and IM THE DUMBASS?!"

walks off and spits.

Ali shouted back.

"It was implied NICK! Who can compare to my cooking?!"

Completely ignoring that Nick smirks as he walks to the beach, hands in his pockets, thinking about taking his money to buy another ship...he sure could afford it now...maybe after shore leave, Nick sits on the ramp of the Ravager and takes a swig of his "water" canteen

The crew exits the cove, while Demon radioed in for someone to retrieve the doubloons he found in the cove.

Tali looked at Lingqi, and her attire.

"You know Lingqi, this is a beach, don't you have... you know a swim suit or something?"

Lingqi, looked at her outfit, then at Tali with a Devious smile.

"I got something just as good..."

Lingqi, ripped her skirt off leaving her underwear to be shown, she removed her gloves and boots, then came her arm guards she rolled up her shirt above her abdomen, leaving her to put her arms in to her sleeves, rolling her shirt down to her breasts.

This caused Demon's mouth to shoot open along with the rest.

"Better?"

Nick whistles as he drags a large empty steel drum from the ship, and a large thick paper bag with the words "whiskey soaked wood chips" Nick whistles a heavy, up beat tune as he dumps the chips into the bin and goes into the jungle, leaving a sign on his makeshift barbeque "touch and die"

A few moments later, he is dragging the corpse of a wild pig, which he tosses on the beach, then marches up into the Ravager, going on a raid into Demons "personal kitchen"

Nick comes back with some nice T bone steaks, which he throws on the rack which is placed snugly on top of the steel bin,

Nick lights two matches, and tosses em down into the bin and grins.

_**I win….**_

Nick laughs to himself, as he lets his steak smoke inside the makeshift barbeque

Ali approached Nick, still holding her towel.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"barbeque'n, whatchu doin?" Nick smiles warmly over his shoulder at Ali, venom in his eyes.

Ali looks in the make shift Barbeque,

"you're going to burn the meat that way."

I have a outside grill on the Ravager, we'll cook it the right way.

"I've done this before hun, i got this... Nick pulls the lid off of the bin, showing the perfectly sweating meat, Nick pulls out a jar, pours some of the teriyaki and barbeque mix sauce in the jar (those he also stole from the kitchen) and a splash of whiskey.

Nick takes a cooking brush (from his belt...does he always have one of those on him? O_o?) and dabs it in the jar, then coats the meat "this'll give em a bit of a sweet and spicy kick.."

Nick smiles big at Ali and says "ya see the heat cooks away all the alcohol, leaving you with the sweet oaky taste of the oak barrels the whiskey was sitting in..."

"but alas...i only got the medium, working class whiskey..." grumbles at that, and flips the steaks

Ali leaning over Nick's shoulder looking at, what she wouldn't do in a barbeque...

"Nick that's too much whiskey, and you need a normal grill, or a frying pan to cook it like that... it's going to burn!"

"I'mma make you eat them words Ali...and I'm also gonna make you eat these BEAUTIFUL steaks..and the whiskey as I said before , will burn off and turn into smoke, which at this stage of cooking the meat will absorb the smoke, and give you a tasty Smokey, and sweet flavor...mmm..." Nick says almost in a dreaming state as he flips his steaks, and raise the rack higher, so they get the heat , but not the brunt of the flame

"and then im gonna cook up some pork chops" ^.^

"now run along and prepare your meal...chef" Nick smirks at ali over his shoulder

Ali relented with a sigh, prepping her grill for a barbeque.

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	14. Chapter 12: Tropical Isles Pt 4

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 12: Tropical Isles Pt 4

It was 5:49 on the Isles, the Barbeque was being set up around the beach, Tables and chairs being deployed. Nick was cooking in his Make shift grill as Ali was prepping to cook in her Grill.

Nick smiles widely as he took off the first wave of steak and pork chops, the sweet steaks are cooked to perfection, well done, and smell heavenly. Nick smiles as he goes to his personal boat, and pulls out a ice box full of beers and ice, and sets it in the middle of the table.

"Now all we need is a radio, and listen to the game!..." Nick laughed heartily looking proudly at his meal.

Liara approached Nick's Table to test out the samplers before making any finale decisions, on which course should be the main course, Nick eagerly waited for Liara's arrival at his table. Nick sat back shifting nervously, smiling up at Liara...whom he always though was rather pretty...her soft looking blue skin...-_**whoa now**_...concentrate on the task at hand..

"Hello Nick, I'm feeling a bit while from being cooped up in the ship all day, I want to try something wild... what would you recommend?" asked Liara

Nick smirked and thought "how's about me?" but what he really said was in a firm, gentleman's voice as he stood and moves his hands over his table "perhaps some of my good ol' fashion barbeque cookin'l do it?"

Liara smiled picking up a paper plate, setting it on the table.

"That sounds wonderful, what exactly are you cooking?"

Nick smiles and puts his hand over the right side of the table pointing down at the food "well this is steak, smoked with whiskey soaked oak wood chips, and with a nice splash of Teriyaki, and barbeque sauce."

*pulls his hand over the left side of the table and points at the pork chops and pork chops cooked in a skilled on the grill, used a little Crisco to make sure it didn't stick to the pan, salt, and pepper and that's was that… and last, and certainly least, a plate of cheese, to act as a palate cleaner so you can truly experience the two different dishes.."

Liara stomach growled, of the main course, she held out her plate on the hopes of getting first served.

"Can you start me off, on the main course?"

"Why yes I can" Nick said happily, giving her one of the T-bone steaks, a serrated knife, and a fork.

all on a paper plate

Liara sat happily down, while eying Ali who was cooking something up for Kasumi who seemed really eager to get her meal. Nick sits back in his chair and waits anxiously for her verdict...glancing over at Kasumi and Ali. Kasumi, sat at the table by Tali, with a bowl of Rice, Fish, Chicken, Noodles, and assortment of spices. Kasumi immediately began to gorge herself in the meal. Demon got a good size Burger, Mikoto was eating something similar, to Kasumi's meal, leaving Lingqi to eat dumplings, and three rice balls. Nick growls inwardly thinking he still did better with how little he took... then looked back at Liara...at least he got...one customer... James comes by Nick's table hoping to get some quick grub, along with Fenris, and Zaeed.

"Yo Nick, heard you were cooking Steak.. How's it coming along?"

Nick smiles almost laughs heartily and passes out the plates of steak and pork chops...and starts some friendly conversation with his friends.

James heard Ali, was also frying fries, and might stop by to bring back a few for Nick, Nick ignored James comments as he saw the Captains sitting at the table near Demon conversing.

Nick's thoughts: _**"oh of course the captains wanna eat her food...they are afraid to try the cooking of a "lesser" officer" **_Nick again growled inwardly shooting them a glare, then returning to the conversation between him and his friends. Nick observed Demon pulling out a map spreading it across the table marking down areas on the map, trying to assess the resources in the isles.

"...hm..." Nick thought as he tried to eaves drop on his "superior" officers, and the admiral discuss.

"If you'll all excuse me, Nick stands and tells them to enjoy their meals, then marches up, cutting himself in between the captains to look at the map and listen in.

"So the Fleet as of tomorrow, the non-essential crew will begin scavenging the isles bringing aboard resources for the fleet, Wood, metal, ores, fresh water, food, etc.. now many of us will be taking shore leave so the crew will have to take shifts"

"alrighty, I'll take the first shift, give me 60 guys , all armed, and 4 cargo trucks, we'll get this isle clear of food, and get a substantial stock pile of wood." Nick said self-confidently

The Captain's stop paying attention to their Admiral, while slowly looking at the former Captain, leaving Demon to turn around in his chair.

"I appreciate the willingness Nick, but you're on Administrative Shore Leave"

Nick glanced at the other captains, not impressed by their mettle, he didn't give two fucks what they thought, "but admiral, I'm not weary, I just want to get this place cleared, and move on, I don't like being in one place for too long."

Demon was about to get back to his meal, but once again looked at Skipper Nick.

"Nick the Ravager's personal needs you hear on this Isle, so... relax, have a beer, take a load off, you need to simmer down, think this as a little break before we go back in to the fire..."

Nick sighs and straightens out "yes sir...when we get to the nearest port, I'm ordering a new ship built...maybe a destroyer class." he then turned on his heels and marched away, letting those brown nosing fuckers of captains, with a bit of shock that he would soon be back at the captain's table.

_**So Nick, is looking to buy another Ship... It's about time he moved on from the Ice Breakers Destruction... **_

Demon got back to his meal happily, while trying to continue shore leave planning. Nick got back to his table hoping to get some of his grub in his stomach.

Nick took a piece of steak, downed it, and looked at his consumers "so...what'd y'all think?"

Vega was still piling on the steaks, Fenris finished his steak, before replying.

"It is surprisingly good."

Zaeed but out his Cigar by his plate.

"It's alright, could use a little more kick to it..."

"Thanks..I guess Fenris...alright will do Zaeed..and you Liara?" Nick smiles big watching the one female at the table and the only BLUE female on the isle.

Liara wiped the sauce of her mouth with a napkin.

"I thought it was delicious Nick, you outdone yourself."

Nick does a victorious fist pump of success "alright! So I got like a B+? sweeeeeet!"

Ali was pulling her best to serve the Crew of the Ravager, with a great Shore leave meal, Ali pulled out a bottle of 1907 wine, pouring Demon a cup full. Nick was startled as the ground shook by him as the retriever was docking on the sand.

"whelp...I'm fucked" ick declares, looking at the empty plates that were licked clean by the 5 of them, flipped it and whistled as he walked around, thinking, (more like daydreaming) of his ship designs.

Kasumi appeared by Nick with her bowl of food.

"Hiyah Nick, whacha you doing here by your lonesome self?"

"mmm nothing, just chilling, accepting defeat, thinking about the ship I'm gonna have built"

Kasumi stopped eating her meal, giving Nick a confused look.

"Defeat? What Defeat?"

I lost the competition...the one between Ali and I...I guess it is to be expected...I'm a marine, she's a chef..."

Nick shrugs and sits on the sand looking at the Ravager

"There was no competition, just an ordinary barbeque... but hey don't let Ali's cooking skills bring you down, she's just doing her job, like you're doing yours."

Kasumi Stated

"True...but I can't do my job, the Admiral wants me to recharge my batteries..."

Kasumi patted Nick on the back, trying to give him sympathy.

"Don't let Demon, get to you... besides he's worried right now, the look on his face... something's bothering him, something that he's trying to keep to himself..."

"...guilt perhaps?" Nick smirks up at Kasumi

"or does he have cancer and is going to die and leave us all here to argue about who is next in command, and kill each other..."

Nick chuckles

Kasumi shook her, head quickly.

"No like something is coming, and it's eating him away. I'm worried about him..."

"ehh he's a tough son of a bitch...he'll be fine"

Nick says and flips the cylinder back into his revolver

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with Tali, see ya later Nick."

Kasumi got up from her chair, walking towards the other table

Nick lies back, and decides to catch a few Z's in the setting sun.

Meanwhile at Demons perspective….

Demon finished off his third burger while trying to relax and enjoy the scenery of the isles had to offer.

_**Man these isles are so surreal... it's almost breathtaking**_

Ali Leans over the table expectantly staring at Demon, wanting to hear how good it is to rub Skipper Nicks stupid nose in it. Kasumi sits beside Demon, While Garrus sits way over on the Ravager overlooking the Isles, while chowing down on his grub.

Tali put down her food, hoping to start a conversation with her Admiral.

"So Demon, what's our next step, you know... after shore leave?"

Demon wiped his face with a napkin from the Burger's contents, before replying to Tali.

"We'll travel further into the Tropical Continents, Treasure and Resources awaits for us down there, and hopefully we'll get another ship out of it..."

Tali was excited for another ship, hopefully she would win the lottery of naming one.

"So what sort of ship are you looking for? ... A frigate, Dreadnaught, blockade runner, a -"

"Carrier" Said Demon cutting her off.

Carriers were becoming a more frequently used vessel today, more common in the Nations of Human Military.

Tali took a bite in to her burger, liking where the conversation was going.

"What made you decide to get a Carrier?"

_**Air Superiority...**_

"Sooner or Later, Naval combat's going to be threatened by Air Power, right now Nations around the world are developing helicopter and new fighter planes ... So I want to have that kind of edge in our fleet."

One Hour Later….

The Isle is covered in tent cities across its beach, Demon resides in his Admiral Tent which is quite large, Tali beat the other girls to it, and got to Admiral Demon's tent. Tali as of right now, is brushing her in night gown as she waits for the return of her Admiral from stretching his legs. Demon returned back seeing Tali on his Air Mattress, looking at the reports of the fleets, while listening to the communications on low. Demon sat by her putting an arm around her, which she returned the favor by leaning against him.

"Anything interesting?" Demon asked, hoping to entice a conversation with Tali.

Tali turned off the radio, while turning her body towards Demon.

"Nothing much, Pressley got a report of a monsoon, or a Hurricane on the path we were planning."

_**One down side to the Tropical territories, the Tropical storms it receives…**_

"We'll have to skirt around the Hellenic territories to find another path in to the Tropical Continent, hopefully we won't run in to any trouble."

Tali laughed as she fell back in to the mattress.

"Very Unlikely Shepard…"

_**I always enjoyed having talks with Tali… it's…. calming.**_

"Hey Tali… do you…. You know…. Do you ever miss the Migrant Fleet?"

Tali just looked up at the ceiling fabric of the tent, wondering.

"I think about home, hoping one day the Quarians will set our feet back on to dry land…. But I'm happy here, with you aboard the Ravager and the fleet."

_**Tali you've been so helpful to the fleet, there is no way I could repay you.**_

"You know… I could take you for a visist to your fleet… If you're feeling home sick."

Tali laid on the Mattress quiet for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

_**Tali jeopardized the security with her fleet, by letting the Ravager come that close to the fleet, had it been anyone else, the fleet would've suffered… Tali thinks her Father is furious with her for causing such a commotion.**_

"It's alright Demon, I'm not feeling homesick at all… if anything, I'm glad to come with you… you saving my life three years ago, showed me there was much to see in adventuring… So I took a chance to have an adventure with you."

Tali pulled Demon down to the bed, to rest by her, Demon lowered himself down to lay beside her looking up at the fabric of the ceiling.

**Rate and Review for More!**

**What do you think of the series guys?**


	15. Chapter 13: A rude Awakening

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 13: A rude awakening

Tropical Isles/November 5th/1999/5:40 am...

In the Admiral's Tent, both Tali and Demon were both sound asleep, Tali's back against Demon's chest as, Demon's right arm is secured around her waist. While the Fleet and it's inhabitants are sleeping soundly in the sky a biplane zoomed over the fleet's position. Demon's eyes cracked open, to see if there was any disturbance in the tent, seeing no danger, Demon's eyes began to shut again. In the sky more biplanes began to fly overhead, this time in formation. The combined engines woke Demon up this time, as he slowly sat up.

"... What the Hell... (Yawns) is that noise?" asked Demon in a sleepy voice.

Tali just shifted in her sleep, turning towards, Demon.

"Sounds like engines..." Tali stated with a yawn.

The ground shook startling both Tali and Demon.

_**What the Fuck?!**_

No sooner with the ground shaking, the two could hear the Retriever giving off an Air raid siren. The two looked at each other for a second, then proceeded to roll off the mattress, while getting their clothing on. While Demon was getting on his boots, he could hear machine gun fire emitting from the sky, followed by the sounds of the fleets inhabitants shouting, to wake every up while firing on the planes.

As Demon and Tali emerges from their tent, the chaos before them was a sight to behold, crew members in a frenzied panic, from the ordnance being fired on them, as they make a break for the ships. Crew members struggled to get back to the ship as they fired upon the air crafts hoping to hit them with their weapons. The Fleet begins to fire Flak and an assortment of AA batteries, shaking the silent air with the loud splash and boom of flak...

_**What the Actual Fuck is going on here?!**_

Demon through a Biotic warp at a biplane, causing it to collide with two others, Demon turned towards Tali, hoping to get her to safety.

"Tali get to the Ravager!"

Tali immediately began to make a break to the Ravager, as Demon began to cover his troops back to the fleet. Demon spotted Nick firing his M1 Garand into the sky laughing and yelling at the planes.

Demon quickly approached Nick, while trying to avoid gunfire.

"Nick we need to get back to the ship, we're too vulnerable!"

Nick reloaded his rifle, nodding in approval, as the two made a mad dash towards the Ravager, south of their position another wave of biplanes came in as reinforcements. Nick detached the 1919 Machine gun by the exit of the ship, and began to fire it at the approaching wave hoping to damage or destroy a few.

"Who the fuck are these guys?!" Nick shouted.

A biplane dropped a bomb near the Ravager causing an explosion in the water, Demon on the deck signaled the bridge to Get off the beach. Joker took notice to the signal and gave Presley an order to contact the fleet to follow them out.

Nick throws the empty gun to the sand, grabs his M1 Garand, takes steady aim and breathes out slowly, shooting a bomb on the underside of one of the planes, igniting it and blowing up a small squadron of them, Nick keeps a calm demeanor...until he turns and looks at demon tongue hanging out "did you see that bitch?!" he proceeds to do the shuffle, rifle in hands laughing

Demon just took a mega phone, yelling at Nick.

"Nick get your ass on the Ship, or so help me God I will detach your boat!"

Nick charges up the ramp, just as the marines on deck were pulling it up. With more waves of biplanes on the way, The Ravager quickly led the fleet East of their position, towards the Hellenic territories. Demon rushed towards the command deck, looking through the bridge, his eyes began to twitch when he saw a blockade of ships ahead of them. The Ship designs were Southern Eastern, he couldn't tell who'd they belong to, but they were out in force.

_**We can't get tangled up in a fire fight with this blockade, while bombs are dropping on us... I have Idea.**_

Demon approached the controls of the ship, moving Joker's roller chair out of the way, causing Joker to yell "Hey!"

Demon set the ship to move at top speed, causing the fleet to do the same, Admiral Demon grabbed the hand held radio, while his eyes were still looking at the Blockade.

"Attention, this is your Admiral speaking, I'm going to ram the Ravager right into the blockade taking out the blockades carrier, I want the fleet to follow us behind, do not deviate off course, or you will be ripped to shreds by the enemies bombardment."

Joker's face was full of shock, of what was just about to happen.

"Admiral are you crazy? Ramming a Blockade?!"

Demon still had his eyes fixed on the blockade's carrier.

"The Ravager's been through worst, I'm not going to let my fleet be stuck between a Rock and a hard place!"

Nick runs up to the front of the Ravager firing his colt .45 yelling "YEAH GET SOME BITCHES! YOU GON' GET RAMMED IN THE ASS!" Nick makes a pelvic thrust motion then gets shot in the stomach falling back *oof* "OH FUCK!..." as he gets dragged off by a corpsman Nick throws his arms above his head and screams "WHEEEEEEW!"

The Ravage closing on the blockade, immediately signaled the crew of the Ravager,

"Brace, Brace, Brace for impact!"

The Ravager his the side of the Carrier igniting it's fuel tank causing a massive explosion, but the Ravager pushed on through, firing at the other ships, covering for the fleet.

_**YES!**_

The Fleet followed the Ravager, through the wreckage, using the Destroyed Carrier, as a barrier between them and the blockade. As the fleet sails by, the bridge of the Ravager is filled with the screams and hugs of jubilation and victory as we broke through the blockade, Demon puts his hands on the control panel leaning on it eyes shut tight. He lets out a harsh sigh, Demon activates the P.A system

"Alright everybody we are not out of the woods yet, we still got to out run, or out gun these fuckers."

_**Okay we'll double back when these Assholes, along with the Hurricane moves out of our course, for now we should head back to the Hellenic territories, Whoever these fuckers are, they ruined our Shore Leave!**_

Demon moved away from the control panel, leaving Joker to quickly take the helm. Demon slumped in the Admiral's chair, trying to take a load off as the Ravager shook from the bomardment of the blockade, which was now becoming smaller as the fleet moved away from the threat.

Demon grabbed the hand held radio for the PA system.

"Nick, Linqi, Tali, James, Mikoto, Fenris, Zaeed, Liara, Kasumi, Ali, and Garrus report to my Cabin ASAP..."

Two Minutes Later, the ground team was sitting patiently waiting for Demon to announce the plan, Ali gave Demon an Asprin with a drink, leaving Demon to quickly gulp that down.

"Well... I'm sorry about shore leave guys, I know how much you wanted to relax this month, but thanks to the Assholes who nearly caught us off guard... we are officially back on duty... If I get the opportunity to find another place for a shore leave, I'll exploit it, Immediately..."

Kasumi made a noticable throat clearing sound, gaining Demon's attention.

"Kasumi?"

She handed Demon a map for the Hellenic regions.

"What's this... Lotus Island... ... lets see here come vacation here... Never want to leave... Complimentary repairs... **Sold!**"

_**The Fleet will need to lay low, for a while wait for our pusuers to fail in their attempt to catch us, this time we'll have a shore leave that is planned by the professionals.**_

"You all deserve relaxation after, what we been through... so get some rest..."

The Crew stood up from their chairs leaving the room in a orderly fashion, hoping to get to their beds.

Nick gave Demon a thumbs up to demon before giving Kasumi and Liara a once over, as if deciding something...then followed them out leaving Demon to his thoughts…

_**This looks like it is a good opportunity for the crew to finally relax, I doubt that they would look at a Hellenic island resort to find their enemy.**_

Demon hopped in his bed, trying to relax himself as the exhaustion claimed him.

_**It's 9:30 in the morning...**_

Demon heard knocking on the door, he leaned up to see what the disturbance was about.

"Come in."

The door creeped open revealing Ali quietly entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi Damon... can I hang out with you?"

Demon patted his bed, signaling Ali to sit by him, Ali acknowledged his signal and sat by him. Leaning on him, all she could do is breathe a sigh of disappointment.

"I never got that sun tan lotion put on me..."

Demon didn't want to think of the botched shore leave, it stung enough that they were prepared for a couple weeks on the beaches.

"I know... but maybe for now we leave planning a shore leave to the professionals, until we're fully prepared to take it in our own hands."

Ali switched positions, setting herself on to Demon's lap, holding him in a strong embrace.

**Rate and Review for More!**


	16. Chapter 14:Lotus Island Arrival

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 14: Lotus Island Arrival

The Fleet was closing in on the resort, while receiving clearance from the port authorities.

_**Well I got to admit, the scenery is breath taking...**_

Thirty Minutes Later the Fleet began to dock with in the ports, crew members started to flood down the ramps, ready for a stable shore leave. Demon made it down the ramp followed by Lingqi, who rushed to his side, wearing her make shift bikini.

_**Damn Lingqi!**_

"Hello Demon…"

Lingqi, gave the Admiral a playful bump, leaving Demon to bump back.

"Hey yourself, Lingqi… you look amazing in that."

Lingqi, gave Demon a mischievous smile, her eyes locked at his. Her mood went south when she was thinking about yesterday.

"Demon? …. We never talked about…. You know, what happened between us Yesterday in the cove?"

Demon tilted his head slightly down, with a neutral expression.

"You didn't want to talk about it? I thought, I was a fling to you…."

Lingqi, looked shocked to hear that from Demon.

"A fling, I did that out of Love and Respect… Maybe it's time I fought the other women for you."

_**Wait what….**_

Tali and Ali came rushing down the ramp, approached Lingqi, tossing her over the ramp, into the water, leaving Tali and Ali to scream at her.

"That was for Yesterday!"

Mikoto pushed past the two, wearing her bikini, causing Demon's mouth to game open.

_**Why didn't she wear this at the Tropical Isles?!**_

"Whoa! Mikoto… You have a swimming suit?!

Demon's outburst caused Mikoto to blush from the embarrassment.

"Well, I decided today was going to be a planned shore leave instead of a spontaneous one."

Tali and Ali glared at Mikoto, for moving in first, but Mikoto prepared to unsheathe her blade, as a blonde pony tail, petite woman wearing a toga, approached the Admiral.

"Ah… Admiral Demon we were expecting you… We are extremely grateful that you chose Lotus Island to be your choice of shore leave, we will do everything in our power to make sure you and your fleet's stay is both an excitable and a _pleasurable _one."

Tali glared at the leaving Administrator.

"I hate her already…"

Mikoto nodded in approval, as she saw that the woman had intentions in her eyes. Fenris decided to take a long walk on the beach contemplating on what next, Garrus went to explore the nature of Lotus Island, as did Liara, while Nick, Demon, Mikoto, Lingqi, Zaeed, Kasumi, Joker, Tali, James, and Ali, headed to the bar by the beach.

"So after we had a couple drinks, I think we should explore the island…" Suggested Demon as he gulped a shot glass down of a glittery clear Alcohol, while shaking his head.

Nick gulped down a similar drink but was a blue shaded drink.

"I don't know about you but I think I'm going to chill out here on the beach…. Damn this drink is great!"

Tali started to giggle as she had a fish bowl size alcohol drink, which she was happily enjoying with a straw.

_**Wow Tali…**_

Lingqi, decided to share her Musou drink with Mikoto, which she happily accepted, Demon's and the crews attention turned to the waitresses approaching them with a tray full of flower shaped, different colored Lotus cupcakes. Demon grabbed a red lotus off the tray; he examined the delicacy smelling the flavor, before taking a good size bite in to the cup cake.

_**Whoa…. These are Freaking delicious!**_

Seeing Demon grab two more, the crew began swiping the cupcakes ever so quickly, gorging themselves on the Lotus Island trademarked treat.

"Wow these Cupcakes are delicious, how much for these?"

The Waitress smiled giving a playful laugh.

"No charge sir, these treats are complimentary, you can have as many as you like."

_**Well alright!**_

_** !#!$%^&&%&$$*$(($(()_&(&()^(%(%FHJFUY^&U$&#^$#T# $!$!$!%!%^!%!% Later….**_

Demon was on a lawn chair by one of the resorts pools looking up at the cloudy sky, while talking to a red headed woman.

"So Admiral, how do you really feel about your past?"

Demon turned his head, towards the woman.

"Well Kelly… I felt betrayed, Ten years of service when I was fifteen… I gave them everything, and lost almost everything… everything I knew was a lie."

Kelly put down her pen paying attention to the Admiral.

"Well Shepard, you can't let it get to you, you're surrounded by people who treat you like family… What's a good example, your life is like…. Hair!"

Demon gave Kelly a strange but silly look.

"Hair?"

Kelly quickly nodded while smiling.

"Yes hair, the more it grows, the more it experiences different things, It could be braided, tied, cut, jazzed out, you name it, your life is like hair, you chose the way it can grow, and how long."

Demon felt like laughing at Kelly's metaphor, but decided to respect it.

"Well, I must have low standards because I keep having a crew cut style hair… (Demon rubs his hand across his scalp feeling a headful of hair.)"

A broken window moment just hit Demon in is subconscious realizing what was going on.

_**! That did not grow over night…**_

Demon still rubbing his head quickly.

"What the Hell? Why do I have hair, I always cut my hair…"

Kelly didn't know what to say to the Admiral, she looked frightened from his outburst.

"Your hair looks very nice, Admiral."

_**What the Fuck is going on?!**_

Demon got up from his chair shaking Kelly's hand.

"Thank you Miss Chambers, you gave me a lot to think about, I may come back later…"

Kelly waved Demon good bye as he started to quickly walk in to seclusion.

_**Okay why do I have hair? There could be a lot of explanations, glued on, dangerous chemical testing… Amnesia… I need to find my crew**_

Demon continued to walk through the nature of the Lotus Island, he was becoming increasingly worried about the whole situation. Demon stopped in his tracks when he saw the back of Mikoto, as she faced a lake, standing in the breeze.

_**Oh thank God! Mikoto's alright…**_

Demon quickly approached Mikoto, shaking her shoulder.

"Mikoto, you're alright… okay we need to—"

Demon stopped Talking, when Mikoto quickly turned around with a gleeful smile, Demon's eyes widened, seeing Mikoto very happy.

"Hiyah Demon! How are you doing?! :D"

_**0_o Mikoto?!**_

Demon shook Mikoto violently, not even fazing Mikoto's mood.

"Ahh! Why are you bubbly and happy, you're never Bubbly and happy!"

Mikoto put both hands on Demon's shoulders, giving them both a playful squeeze.

"I'm fine Demon, I've never been happier in my life…. Demon you got hair!"

Demon's face just went to an emotionless one as Mikoto drove her fingers through his hair, giggling as she felt his hair.

"Yes… YES! I have hair, Mikoto listen to me very carefully, we need to find the others and get back to the fleet."

Mikoto nodded her head with a happy expression.

"Are we going to have a party Demon, my birthday's coming up! I'll act surprised, when we get there."

_**Her Birthday? That's May 1**__**st**__**…. Oh Fuck no, we've been here for months!**_

Demon dragged Mikoto deeper in to the thick brush of the Island's forest.

_**Okay Step 1 round up everyone from the fleet, Step 2 Find out what the actual Fuck is going on, Step 3 Get the Fuck out of here!**_

Demon stopped to ponder of what else would be in his plan, Mikoto sat herself on a nice size rock, eating a Lotus cupcake. Demon looked at the cupcake, as he listened to his stomach growl. Mikoto quickly took notice, and held it in front of him**.**

"Want a bite?"

Demon was about to grab a bite, but put down his urge to eat.

"Nah I'm fine, I'll eat later… come on we should get going."

Mikoto crossed her legs as she finished her lotus cupcake.

"Carry me?"

_**Really?**_

Demon sighed, as he knelt down to pick her up, one arm around her legs another holding her back.

"This is fun! Why can't we do this all the time?"

_**Mikoto I got to find a way to get you back to normal….**_

Demon and Mikoto continued through the brush hoping to stumble upon one of their friends, but Demon stopped when he heard his name.

"Damon! There you are!"

Demon slowly turned around hearing Ali's voice, his eye's widened seeing her approaching him, completely naked.

_**O_O SWEET JESUS!**_

"Hi Damon, Hi Mikoto!"

Mikoto waved happily back, not even fazed of Ali bearing all, Mikoto fell out of Demon's arms, as he examined Ali's body.

"Ali why are you naked?"

Ali approached Demon kissing him on the cheek of his face, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not naked, I'm Free!"

…

Demon rubbed the back of his scalp, confused of what is occurring.

"I see… well, as much as I enjoy staring at your beautiful body, we need to find the others…. Preferably with you in clothing…."

Mikoto dusted herself off as she got up from the ground, leaving Ali to approach the two, Ali approached Mikoto, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, leaving Demon's mouth to hang. Ali parted her lips from Mikoto, switching to Demon's, who still seemed shocked of what just occurred.

Ali turned to Mikoto, with a smile on her face.

"Come on Mikoto, come be free with me, you too Demon!"  
_**What…**_

Mikoto with the help of Ali, stripped from her clothing, quickly, leaving Demon to back up slowly bumping in to a tree. The two girls approached Demon tackling him to the ground, stripping him of his clothing.

_**Did I die and go to Heaven… or is this actually happening….**_

Mikoto sat on Demon's chest kissing him while Ali worked on removing his pants.

_**Have to concentrate… Do not let Carnal urge take over…. Meh what the hell…**_

Demon grabbed Mikoto's ass squeezing both cheeks, causing her to gasp from Demon's action.

"Eeek that tickles Demon!"

Demon now feeling the cold chill below his abdomen, as Ali removed both his pants and boxers. Ali grabbed a firm grip around Demon's member , causing Demon eyes to widen leaving her to stroke it. Ali stopped stroking his penis, as it was fully erect, with a devious smile she placed herself above it, forcing herself down.

"See Demon, doesn't being free feel good?"

_**#!#!$!%(%(!($(!$**#!*#!$!$!$*!*$!*$*!*$! FUCK YEAH IT DOES!**_

Mikoto looked at Ali enjoying herself, riding Demon at a steady pace.

"I want to try!"

Demon grabbed Mikoto's body placing her body above his face, Demon pulled her down letting his tongue explore the inside of her tight body.

"This feels great Demon!" Mikoto shouted.

_**Well you taste great Mikoto!**_

As Ali's, and Mikoto's moaning began to pick up, the noises drove Demon to go primal.

_**Fuck Yes! In all my perverted fantasies, this one finally came true! **_

_**Mikoto and Ali…. Check**_

_**Now got to get Ali and Tali at the same time…**_

Ali grabbed Mikoto's shoulder pulling her back, leaving Ali to make out with her.

"Jesus Ali, you're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"Mhmm" Ali moaned, as she continues to make out with Mikoto.

Demon felt that Ali came again, tightening around his dick.

_**Don't know how long I can last, if she keeps this up!**_

Ali looked at Demon as she kept her pace.

"I know what you want Admiral, you want to get me Pregnant… okay if that's what you want…"

_**Wait what?!**_

"I don't want that!… at least not yet…"

Mikoto looked unhappy, from the outburst.

"I want to have a baby too!"

_**Not you too!**_

Ali did a quick giggle, while massaging Mikoto's back.

"Don't worry, Demon can knock you up next…"

_**That's it I'm ending this!**_

Demon rolled Mikoto off, while he quickly grabbed Ali's waist turning her around to face the ground floor. Pulling out he, quickly came in her butt, holding her making sure she didn't try to do a reentry.

"Aww… come on Demon, you know you want to get me pregnant…. "

Demon lowered himself on Ali's back, leaving Mikoto to wrap around Demon's back.

"That was fun! Let's go again!"

_**God Help me!**_

But again, they did not, the three slept under the tree in the shade of the forest brush.

_**So exhausted… Got to get them back to normal, why are they acting like this**_

**Rate and Review for More…. Lemons! ….. **


	17. Chapter 15: Definition for Insanity…

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 15: Definition for Insanity…

**April 31****st**** 2000/Lotus Island/ 5:20 PM…**

Demon awoke with Mikoto wrapped around him, while Ali was under Demon sound asleep from what occurred earlier. Demon quickly got dressed trying not to disturb the two.

_**What's gotten in to me, I just let that happen…. **_

Demon grabbed Mikoto's swimming suit, putting her in it quietly, trying not to wake her …. Yet. Demon noticed Mikoto's pack, she brought along. Demon opened her pack examining the contents, that my help him find out what was going on. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a bag full of Lotus Cupcakes.

_**Cupcakes….**_

Demon was about to take a bite out of one, trying to quench his hunger, but immediately stopped when he sniffed in the fragrance.

_**Wait… We've been drugged? The Lotus Cupcake…. That's why they been acting so strange… Ali especially… Okay they need to snap out of it.**_

Demon closed the pack, but not before throwing out the Lotus cupcakes. Demon approached the two, Mikoto was already up stretching both arms and legs, while Ali rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning Demon!" Shouted Mikoto.

Ali crawled over to Demon's waist holding on to his legs.

"Damon let's go again!" Shouted Ali.

Demon got Ali on her feet, a clear smack across her face, shook Demon inside, he never struck Ali. Ali turned her head back to Demon's field of view, Demon hoping that Ali snapped out of it, stopped to let Ali talk.

"Hit me again!"

Demon face palmed himself, seeing how pain would not snap her out of it.

"Fuck me!"

Ali giggled a bit from hearing Demon.

"If you insist…"

Ali looked like she was about to charge Demon, leaving Mikoto eager to find out what happens next. Demon however had other plans.

"Wait! Why don't we get something to eat, I'm famished…"

Mikoto nodded in approval, happily as ever, she began to walk to her pack.

"Great Idea Demon! I got a bunch of Lotus Cupcakes….. Wait where are they, I could've sworn I had a baker's dozen in here?… :(…"

Demon did an imaginative fist pump, hoping to weed them both off of the cupcake.

"Oh that's too bad…."

"Wait! I remember… There's a snack bar with in a short walk from here…. We could eat there!" Mikoto stated.

_**Fuck!**_

Ali came rushing towards Mikoto, wrapping an arm around her.

"Great idea Mikoto, once we get something to eat, we can continue of freeing ourselves!"

_**I have to find a way to make them snap out of it… how did I snap out of it though?… Damn these fucking Lotus's I can't remember, Short term memory loss…. I remember I had hair, did that snap me out of it?**_

Mikoto led the group to a deserted snack bar with food already prepared for him. Demon grabbed a glass of water, gulping it down, while trying not to eat anything that could be drugged. Demon grabbed a piece of ham off of a plate, taste testing it, making sure that the flavor wasn't out of the ordinary, Demon stopped eating when he heard Mikoto and Ali talking to each other, on the bench.

"Okay now you feed me a Lotus Cupcake…" Ali told Mikoto.

Mikoto happily fed Ali the Teal Lotus Cupcake, making Demon face palm himself again.

_**Damn it not again!**_

"Okay now you Mikoto…" Said Ali, as she picked up a lavender Lotus Cup cake.

_**NO NOT YOU!**_

Demon quickly looked around, for anything to stop them, behind the counter was a bucket of ice water, depleted of the cans holding it. Demon picked up the bucket splashing Mikoto with the shivering water.

Mikoto yelped from the cold water, as she started to shake and shiver rubbing her arms with her hands.

"I—I'm sor—sorry d—did I off—fend?"

_**MIKOTO!**_

Demon rushed towards Mikoto's side, pulling her in for a Passionate Kiss, which shocked her at first, but letting her quickly fall in to it. Ali began to drool from her mouth as she approached them, but Mikoto held out a hand stopping her.

"Demon what's going on?... Why is Ali naked?…. Demon why do you have Hair?!"

Demon forced a silent laugh.

"It's a long story… to make a long story short…. The Lotus Cupcakes were rigged with God knows what kind of Drugs… turning us in to people that we aren't… to sum it up we've been on this island for months… hold on let me take care of the Ali situation."

Demon threw the last of the water on Ali, causing her to yelp from the shock.

"Hey! ….. AHHHHH! Why am I naked?!"

Ali vaulted into the snack bar hiding from plain sight.

**Five Minutes later…**

Mikoto help Ali make a make shift hula skirt, and coconuts for a bra.

_**I should probably not mention what occurred earlier, they don't need to be reminded of that…. Yet.**_

The group headed towards the forest, the group stopped at a cove, the cove would serve as their base of operations.

Demon began making torches, to lite up the cove, as Mikoto and Ali were moving a flat rock on a stack of rocks to make a table. Demon moved a boulder to cover the entrance, hoping for a sanctuary in the midst of this madness. Demon approached the table placing a map he ripped off the bus stop.

"Okay…. Here's where we're at…. On this island… we need to find the others, and begin rounding up the crew, bucket of iced water is one way to cure someone…. But it's going to get complicated curing the whole damn fleet! …. We need to find Mordin to develop something that can wake everyone up from this hallucination… We have to avoid civilization, or they'll probably capture us and drug us again, so we'll need to find the crew who strayed out of Civilization's reaches… "

Ali shook Demon's shoulder, as her stomach growled.

"Demon… I'm getting a little hungry, those Loutus treats just made me hungry for real food."

Demon rubbed Ali on her back, trying to calm her down.

"I know Ali, I'll try to find something for us to eat…"

_**I hope Tali and Lingqi is alright, God knows what they're up to… Note to self, take away special privileges for Kasumi, for bringing us here!**_

**Several Hours Later…**

At the Crack of Dawn Demon immediately shot up, from remembering the situation they're in.

_**Got to get up, every minute I waste here is another I'm not in my own bed!**_

Demon removed the boulder letting the harsh rays invade the eyelids of both Ali and Mikoto.

"Okay I'm up!" Mikoto yelled waking herself up.

Mikoto grabed her sword, then approached Ali softly kicking her abdomen, waking Ali up.

"Ow, I'm up…"

A few minutes to collect themselves, they left the cove, heading towards the next location Demon marked on the map. On route to the spa, the three heard a familiar voice.

"Bosh'tet! Stupid machine why won't you turn on?!"

Demon saw Tali was trying to 'fix' a pine tree.

"Tali?"

Tali turned to Demon who was cautiously approaching her.

"Oh hi Shepard… I'm sorry I'm just trying to fix this engine… but for some reason it won't go on, and I've been working on this forever… do you need something?"

_**Oh Tali….**_

Demon knelt down by Tali, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Tali, the engine died, no matter of how much effort you put in to it, it will never go back on."

Tali's eyes widened seeing she failed in her eyes as an engineer.

"No! I can fix it! I can fix everything! (sobs uncontrollably ) Don't kick me off the Ravager! I'll make it up to you!"

_**Bingo Tali's back, it's the shock that wakes us, that has to be it.**_

"Wait this isn't an engine… why was I trying to fix a tree?"

**Eleven Minutes Later…**

"Keelah, drugged?! Those Toga Wearing Bosh'Tets! Just wait until I get my Shotgun!"

"Damn Straight Girl, you do all the killing, I'll just stay on the side lines." Stated Ali.

Tali packed up her tools, then face the Admiral but not, before giving Demon a shocked look.

"Shepard you have hair!"

Demon just rubbed his hair repeatedly, already losing it.

"Yes, Yes! We already established, that I have hair! Now we need to find the rest of the ground team before we get my fleet back together, Tali do you have any idea where Mordin is?"

Tali began to think back, trying to remember where Mordin left before eating a lotus cupcake.

"I think he headed towards the Tikki bar, but that's all I can remember Admiral… I'm sorry…"

Demon just breathed a sigh of disappointment, before patting Tali on the head.

"It's not your fault Tali, we all got caught off guard, what's important is we get the Hell out of here, before it's too late."

Demon and the others, decided not to split up, due to some on might catch one of them, Several hours of skirting around the island, trying to find more of the ground team, near the mountain side, Demon heard many tool like sounds hitting stones, followed by a commanding, yet familiar voice.

"Work Harder Slaves!" Shouted Fenris.

Demon eye brows just arched seeing Fenris.

_**Fenris the Overseer? **_

Demon carefully approached Fenris, hoping not to create an incident.

"Um excuse me? Overseer?"

Fenris stopped ordering the workers, while turning to face Demon.

"Are you hear to buy? Or Sell?"

_**Come on Fenris…**_

"Uh neither, I'm looking for someone, named Fenris?"

Fenris, gave Demon a suspicious look, seeing where he was going.

"Was he from here?"

Demon shook his head, denying it.

"No, he's a former slave, who freed himself, killing the slaver…."

Fenris gave Demon a dismissive wave, telling him he was done with this conversation.

"This has no concern to me, now leave me be."

Demon narrowed his vision on the back of Fenris's head.

"well that former slave is you Fenris."

A window shattering moment hit Fenris, causing his eyes to widen, realizing what was going on.

"What… That is my name…. What have I been doing?"

Demon put a hand on Fenris's shoulder.

"It's alright Fenris, we were all out of our right mind, we need to find the others and plan our next course of action."

Fenris only nodded, still full of shock.

_**Okay so we know now to avoid the Lotus Cupcakes, and shock wakes the victim up…. That Woman… Kelly Chambers, God knows how long she's been here… I should rescue her as well… All in all this was the worst Shore Leave ever, Morale will be Ass Low after this!**_

**Will Demon and the Others get off the Island?! Will you Review More?! Will I stop Using Bold Letters?! Find out Next Time!**

**Authors Note: ****Hey Guys sorry about the slow update… KOEI one of my Favorite Game companies, announce that Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires would be in English Dubs that was Three Weeks ago… Now they decide to say, Oh it's not going to be in Eng Dubs, but poorly Translated English Subs… So that sucks, I hope they go back on that decision… Any ways this note will be going on the next chapters on my Stories…**


	18. Chapter 16: Let's go Howl at that Moon

Chronicles of Admiral Demon

Chapter 16: Let's go Howl at that moon.

The group kept out of sight as they moved through the bush hoping to find more of their crew members, Fenris was expressing his disgust of this island after what just occurred, while the others walked quietly, not wanting to discuss anything until they were all together. Demon heard some weird foreign music (Staying Alive Disco :D).

_**What the Hell is that sound?**_  
The crew quickly clear the bushes to see Nick by the pool making odd moves...Demon wasn't quite sure if Nick is dancing...or trying to fight off invisible bees...maybe he has ants in his pants? Nick spins and strikes a pose.  
"Hey guys! Look at me! I made a new dance I'm going to call it Dis-co!" *spins and strikes a similar, but mirror image of the previous pose "oh yeah!"  
Demon approached Nick who had an Afro, still spinning around, dancing to the music.

"Nick that's crazy, first of all even if 'Disco' did get popular, it would probably last twenty years, before the people would get sick and tired of it... probably force them to kill you... and second of all what the Hell is that on your head?"

Nick Spins around striking another pose, before pointing at the Admiral.

"What thing are you talking about?"

_**This guy... just this guy...**_

"Your hair..."

Nick began to change up his dance moves, as the music picked up.

"Oh you like it? I call it an Afro!"

Fenris approached Demon with an emotionless expression.

"Can we beat the living Hell out of him now?"

Demon raised his hand signaling a negative to Fenris,

"Not yet...we shou-" Nick interrupted Demon by yelling "Disco will NEVER DIEEEEEEE!" Nick immediately kicked his foot up, connecting with Admiral's groin... Demon yelled in pain holding his groin and stumbles left and right.

"ok,…..now we can beat the shit out of him." Fenris cracked his knuckles grinning "about time.." as Fenris tried to attack Nick, Nick spun to the left, and finished with a back hand to Fenris, sending him to his side. Fenris jumped up with a bewildered expression

"What the hell?..."

_**Looks like Nick is going to put up a fight…**_

Demon and Fenris immediately charged Nick, leaving Nick to spin evading the two, causing them to collide with each other. Nick spun around kicking the two into the stereo by the bar. Demon and Fenris quickly recovered preparing to tackle Nick, but this time they were punched into the pool. As Fenris and Demon floated at the top of the water, Fenris turned to Demon.

"Don't you have Biotics?"

_**Oh yeah...**_

Demon jumped out of the pool, while throwing objects with his biotics at Nick. To Demon's Surprise Nick evaded them all.

_**You got to be fucking kidding me!**_

"Staying ALIVE!" Shouted Nick.

Nick was going to continue his dance, but stopped when Ali poured a bucket a freezing water on him.

Nick froze, and he turned into a stiff plank as he turned around then said in his normal, angry, war hound voice "WHAT THE FUCK ALI?!" Nick shook his arms violently trying to get the water off of him. Fenris nudged Demon with his elbow "we will never speak of this again..." , Demon nodded, and Ali apologized to Nick and began explaining.. Nicks face turns to one of horror as he looks at himself.

Demon approached Nick, who was drying himself off with one of the pool towels trying to assess his situation.

"So Nick... Dancing?"

Nick ignored the Admiral, his expression was obviously a foul one.

_**Well at least Nick is safe, but I'm worried about the others... we need to pick up the pace of getting everyone back to the fleet...**_

Nick looked at Demon " Where is everyone else sir?..." Nick starts taking off his disco attire, feeling sickened by himself. Fenris shakes his body from the sopping wet clothes. Nick looked at Demon and Fenris who happened to be wounded.

"What happened to you two?... Looks like you got your asses kicked..."

Demon sat down on a bar stool, while looking at Nick.

"I have no idea, coming across you was a streak of a miracle... and as for the injuries well... it's best we never talk about it... I'm more concerned of the safety of the fleet."

Nick rubbed his head, feeling like he woke up from a bad hang over.

"Okay, yeah fleet comes first, so what is our next task?"

_**Well we could continue finding the others through the outskirts of this island, or we take our chances and trying to find my fleet…. No the crew comes first, but finding them is going to be tricky…**_

"Keep looking for more crew members, and we have to be quick about it, being here together like this will only draw attention from the Lotus Island Authorities."

The now growing group continued off to the ruins, Ali saw a fruit on a tree she really wanted, and went ahead of Demon, but Demon saw a rope tied to the ground, under the fruit.

"Wait ALI!"

The rope grabbed Ali's foot placing her upside down, causing her skirt to slide off her body, revealing her private area's causing Demon and Nick to fall flat on their backs with nose bleeds, while Fenris just wiped the blood from his.

"AHH! Get me down! …. (Covers her front of her pelvic region.) DON'T LOOK!"

Mikoto moved to cut Ali down, but was stopped when a bullet nearly hit her in the head. The echoing shot brought Demon to his feet, as he tackled Mikoto to the ground evading another bullet that could've hit her.

Demon knew who the shooter was, Garrus Vakarian.

Garrus on the ruins, began firing at the others waiting for one of them to rescue Ali. A red dot sighted on Ali's forehead, causing her to freak out and cry, from the fear of death.

Demon threw a Biotic warp at the ruins structure then a throw causing the Ruins to collapse with Garrus still on it. Mikoto quickly cut the rope down causing Ali to fall and curl up around Mikoto crying from the experience, Mikoto just knelt down by her.

Demon came back with an unconscious Garrus, banged up from the ruins.

_**Well that marks down Garrus, nearly took Mikoto's head off… though it's not him, he needs to snap out of it.**_

It took several minutes to make Garrus snap out of it, but none of the things Garrus heard sounded shocking, so they resorted to the Cold bucket of Water. Demon sat by the bar where Nick was, pouring himself a drink.

"I think that did it… we need to keep going, there is no telling what the others are up to, if we don't find them."

As Demon was conversing with the ground team, Ali's ears began to ring as a distant memory comes back to haunt her.

/

/

/

/

**Four Years ago….**

**Location: Dominator (Slaver Ship)**

Captain Mar'ela a very blue skin toned Asari, stood in front of Ali, who wore ragged clothing.

"Well hello my little worker, please sit down, my bed is comfortable… more so than your cot."

Ali was hesitant to even move from the spot, but no one defies the orders of the Captain, Ali with no choice shakingly sat at the end of the bed. Mar'ela just watched Ali's form sat on her bed, Mar'ela licked her lips as she shut the door while locking it. Ali swallowed her dry saliva, as Mar'ela approached her.

"I heard you worked so hard doing your tasks that you collapsed of exhaustion… I like to see that in my workers Ali…"

"Tha-Thank you… Captain."

Mar'ela poured a glass of Red Thessia wine in her glass, and handed it to Ali, Ali seeing the drink immediately took it, drinking it quickly, causing Mar'ela to giggle.

"Red Thessia, is one of the most flavored Wines out there, you won't find any better than here."

Ali finished the drink, but also realized, that Mar'ela just took off her pants, followed by her underwear throwing it on the ground. Mar'ela, got down on her knees in front of Ali, Mar'ela used her hands to open Ali's legs, before Ali knew it, Mar'ela's head was between her legs, stuffing her face into Ali's body licking her most private areas. Ali brought her hands down in hoping to stop her, but Mar'ela pulled away, standing up licking her lips, she got closer to Ali, placing her hands on her shoulders, she pushed Ali flat on to the bed. New fear arisen when Mar'ela mounted Ali, kissing and groping her. Mar'ela tore off Ali's rags and began to assault her breasts, licking it, biting it. Ali was short of breath trying to not enjoy this.

Mar'ela stopped, kissing her, and moved Ali's legs around her waist.

"Mmm, my little worker you know few Asari can do this, (forms a Biotic male sexual organ.) It takes years of experience, luckily I perfected, and you get to try this out, maybe I'll take your Virginity."

Ali covered her frontal pelvic region, shaking her head.

"N-no, please don't!"

Mar'ela caressed Ali's bottom, while giving the shapely rear a hard smack.

"Hmm, fine… I'll just screw your ass"

Mar'ela pulled Ali up sitting her on her lap, kissing her, while shoving her middle finger in to her ass.

Ali shook from the foreign intruder, hoping she'd stop the assault, Mar'ela removed her finger and inserted the Biotic dick slowly in to her ass, which caused Ali to gasp from the size.

"You ready for the night of your life—(caresses her left ass cheek) what the?"

Mar'ela turned Ali on her stomach, noticing a burn mark on her bottom.

"Who did this? Who fucking touched my pet?!"

Ali didn't want to remember, who did it.

"Overseer Trevol, he branded me, when I wouldn't suck his dick… He ordered his men to hold me down, while he took the scorching stick and—and "

Mar'ela just lowered Ali down on the bed, shocked from hearing that one of her employees did this to her property, and to make it worst the mark wasn't her insignia.

"That Four eyed Fuck! How dare he, the Nerve! I'll bash his head in!"

Mar'ela pulled her underwear and pants back up and marched straight out the door.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

As Mar'ela left the room, Ali curled up in a ball, she heard the screams down the hall from the Overseer.

"Ancestors, please save me from this nightmare." Ali whispered.

Ali could hear the arguing of the two in the other room.

_**Trevor you have a lot of fucking nerve what you just pulled!**_

_What you're taking her side a slave, over mine?! What lie did your slutty hoar tell you?_

_**Don't you fucking talk like that about her you prick, what the hell is wrong with you?! You don't brand someone, just because they won't get you off by giving a blowjob!**_

_You know what yeah, I did brand the Slut, when she wouldn't suck my cock, and I did get off, when I took my dick and rubbed it against her ass cheeks, covering her back in my seed! _

_**You sick Fuck! You even admitted it!**_

_I don't see what the big deal is, The Quarian collapsed on the Job, so why not put that body to good use?_

Ali flinched when she heard a crunching sound then a splatter down the hall. Ali continued to hear anything from down the hall.

_**Letorm! **_

_Yeah?_

_**Get this Piece of Shit down to the incinerator, and get someone to clean this mess up.**_

_Got it boss!_

Ali heard a sink going on from the other room, then the sound of someone approaching, against the metal ground. Mar'ela reentered the room, seeing Ali curled up.

"Why didn't you tell me he did that to you?"

Ali looked at Mar'ela with teary eyes.

"Why would you believe me, I'm just a slave."

Mar'ela caressed Ali's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Well you're my slave, and I take care of my property…. Now get your ass in that tub, you're going to take a bath like a queen."

A bath seemed nice compared to just getting hosed down, by the laughing slavers.

/

/

/

/

"Ali?"

Ali snapped out of it, hearing Demon's voice.

"huh?"

Demon sat by her on the bar stool.

"You okay?"

Ali just leaned in to Demon, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Damon, I want to go home."

_**So do I Ali, so do I… My Ship, My Home, the Ravager… I hope she's safe along with the rest of my fleet.**_

**Okay there we go, Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
